<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch Him Burn by Amrb0sia_Divine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160274">Watch Him Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrb0sia_Divine/pseuds/Amrb0sia_Divine'>Amrb0sia_Divine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Depression, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrb0sia_Divine/pseuds/Amrb0sia_Divine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Smash Roster became their worse Fanon counterparts? </p><p>Dark Pit's relationships with the Super Smash Bros. 4 roster and it's community has been less than pleasant. The names, insults, and anger-filled fights has worn him down. The mental strain Smash put on him gave him the need to never return. Unfortunately for him, he received a returning invitation from Master Hand.<br/>Dark Pit wasn't happy about it, but he took this as an opportunity to change things for the better and achieve his new goal: To make friends. He knows to be cautious. One mistake can destroy his life. His pride. Or maybe everything he has. </p><p>This story takes place if all the characters were dumbed down to their Fandom counterparts.<br/>DISCLAIMER: This story was written to highlight how different the Fandom’s Version of the Characters differ from their Canon counterparts.<br/>***All characters in this story belong to the mighty Nintendo***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>***Heads Up*** PLEASE READ</p><p>-All characters are represented by how they are portrayed in the Smash and Kid Icarus Fandom, which may not be accurate to the actual character. (Amrbosia wrote this to highlight the difference)<br/>-Some Chapters are inspired by/allude to events that occurred between 2019 and early 2020. This story is actually old. <br/>-This story is meant to highlight the stereotypes enforced onto the characters </p><p>-Ambroia (the author) has absolutely no idea how long this story is going to be. She just wanted to dump it somewhere for people to pass their free time. Also friends were encouraging that WHB should be posted here. So only, like, two people actually like the story haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do I really have to go back there?" A dark angel while rolling glowing crimson eyes lazily. </p><p>"Do you really have a choice?" The short young  blond followed closely behind. "You should had left some of your stuff there like they told you to."</p><p>"Well I was expecting to get cut. If their demand was as strong as a gravitational pull, I wouldn't be going."</p><p>"I know that gravity is a weak force, but you're not a planet, Pittoo." </p><p>"I wish I was. 'Don't fret, Banjo-Pittoey. It's gonna be fun,' they told me. 'C'mon, Dark Pit, Smash is so awesome and we all love each other,' they said. Instead they thought I was the angel of death or something and tried to exile me!"</p><p>Dark Pit grabbed his bow and tossed it in front of him. The sound of it hitting the floor echoed throughout the area. The silence was unbearable as he remembered all the things he put up with and the problems he started. </p><p>"So..." Viridi crossed her arms. "What are you going to do about it." </p><p>The dark angel stood up straight to stretch his wings. He felt his shoulders relax as air flowed through each feather. It's odd, but sometimes he likes to appreciate his wings. They're the main way he wants to improve himself.</p><p>"...I think I want be the adult in this roster. I'll forget about anything before today...and start over."  </p><p>"Pft! One of the youngest fighters of the roster wants to be the adult?!" The short girl crossed her arms and laughed. She could feel the side-eyed glare she got in return. "But are you sure that they'll catch onto what you're doing? I bet a lot of them will lie since they look like dirty humans."</p><p>"This game is for the family, Viridi. I know your inside plants will die faster than them changing their opinions about me, but they'll come around eventually...probably. Did you even move those plants from outside yet?" </p><p>"Fine, Sassy Pants. Go enjoy your 'Super Smash Bros.' I...got plants to bring in." </p><p>The dark angel traced the design of his silver bow as he raised it from the ground. The uneven texture soothed him. As they slowly departed, he stopped in his tracks immediately.</p><p>"Wait." He managed to stop himself from stuttering.</p><p>"What did the letter say?" Viridi groaned. </p><p>"...My stuff is already there. Right." </p><p>He picked up his pace, unwilling to hear anymore of Viridi's remarks. Even though he shredded the letter to pieces, it's pitch black and inky words felt embedded in the dark angel's soul. He had no choice but to go back. Back to the people who scorned him for his existence. He's sick of it, and the only way to end a future loop, was to start over on his own terms. </p><p>"You're welcome for the new bow!" Viridi shouted, snapping Dark Pit out of his hazy daze.</p><p>"Oh! Thank you so much!" He shouted back as he lifted his Silver Bow above his head. "Would you like to kiss it goodbye? Gotta make it quick or I'm gonna be late!"</p><p>"Okay! Okay! Go! Just don't throw that at me. Oh and don't forget to practice your reading while you're gone! You have to surpass humans in every way, especially in anything they can do."</p><p>"Sure."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long ride, getting lost, finding his room, and unpacking, Dark Pit was finally able to settle down and start a better living area. He admired the new design of the Smash Mansion. There was at least seventy characters with eleven being newcomers and five being returning veterans. It's obvious that the Mansion needed a few new rooms and a newer look.</p><p>Smash was a lot bigger than a mere Mansion. Dark Pit believed that Smash is even bigger than the largest college campus with the largest football field. The characters there, however, did not make the place feel empty at all. None of them even breathed the same. They all had their friend groups, but they have at least two different franchises in each. However, the grass was not cut evenly. </p><p>The dark angel never had a friend group to call his own. No one has ever given him to chance to understand how he truly acts. But when hostility was given to him, hostility would be returned by him. This lead to a spiral of bad deeds from everyone. Battling wasn't for sport or to win childish arguments anymore. To him, it was to portray the winner's opinion of who deserved to die. </p><p>Dark Pit sighed as he took in the scent of the soft smell of outside. The slight breeze caressed his hair and wings with a soothing sound to his ears. The day was bright, just like the sky. He spread his wings to stretch them as he looked around and mumbled to himself.</p><p>"Now I know that...everyone is returning, but I wonder how many fighters are here now? It's still pretty early."</p><p>He continued to look around. First, he found five fighters he had never seen before. Four of them faced the fifth member of that circle, which was a small, yellow, mouse-like creature with black tips on its big ears. Some fighters crossed their arms as they watched the yellow mouse flop it's ears and stare at the ground. It was obviously a Pokémon. </p><p>"I never realized how many people I need to introduce myself to. It's a lot larger than I thought." Dark Pit continued. </p><p>Not too far away from the five, another two blond males held a menacing stance, a small boy in green and a tall man in black. The green boy raised his shield at the other. The two jumped towards each other and the black man prepared for an attack. Suddenly, the green boy was stopped in mid air. He was hanging from his tunic by a white hand with straight and relaxed fingers. The two males calmed down when they reached the floor. The hand raised its index finger and waved it. </p><p>Then, Dark Pit looked further into the distance to see another large white hand with its fingers bent and strained, dragging a black figure by with foot. That black figure had a long, feminine body with butterfly wings flapping in a panicked matter. </p><p>"Let me go, you worthless dry slime! Angels are littered all over my world and I have to eliminate them at once! I..."</p><p>"Looks like Bayonetta didn't leave on time. I have to speak to her as well..." The dark angel turned out the rest of her yelling and continued to look around, his confidence slowly depleted with every person he saw. "...And Him...And Him...And that...And her..." </p><p>At the end of his visual pan, he spotted a wolf with a human like form. The wolf stood idly with his arms tightly crossed. The purple jacket he wore only made his leather pants look darker. His fur was brushed outward and his eye patch completely covered his scar. The spikes on his knees, shoulders, and even his fingers gave him a intimidating look. With the wolf's singular red eye staring back at him, Dark Pit dulled his eyes and brushed his bangs. Then he slowly turned away. </p><p>"...This..." The dark angel admitted defeat. "This is going to be a lot harder that I thought. And I need a starting point."</p><p>Not too far in front of him laid a giant shadow, casting an image by the object above. He looked up to see the hand with straight fingers floating straight ahead. The Smash Vault was in that direction. The window of opportunity had just opened, for he had an idea. </p><p>Dark Pit quietly followed the massive hand to where ever it was going. It had something to do for the newcomers of the last Smash, so he assumed that it will do it again. After taking a few steps, the dark angel felt a sudden, metal like feeling gain a grip on his left arm. He quickly turned around and raised a fist as if he was holding half of his bow. The human like wolf stood in front of him. He sighed as he relaxed.</p><p>"Hello there, pretty little birdy.~" A low voice emitted under the wolf's sharp teeth.</p><p>Dark Pit considered giving off a threatening appearance, but the constant reminder of previous smash relationships stopped him. In a instant, he decided to make more of a soothing, formal approach. He kept his arms at his sides as he replied. </p><p>"Hi, I'm Dark Pit. Are you new here?"</p><p>A rough laugh. "'Dark' Pit. Cute name, weakling. How long did your mommy take to come up with that?"</p><p>As the wolf continue to huff and insult, the dark angel was in his head. This guy was annoying to him, but he chose to be respectful. Dark Pit scanned the wolf's appearance, searching for an easy compliment. At that moment, he realized the straight pattern of the fur on the wolf's head. He decided to use that.</p><p>"What's wrong, chicken?" The furry jock chuckled, "You must be scared of me! Ha! That's expected coming from a wimp like you." </p><p>"Your fur looks soft and shiny." Dark Pit replies in a monotone voice and a blank face. "It must be really hard to keep it clean. I think it's cool to be committed to something like that." </p><p>The wolf seemed dumbfounded at those words. Then he gritted his sharp teeth, crossed his arms and dug his nails into his purple leather jacket. A ruff growl rose from his throat.</p><p>"You got a lot of nerves, punk." He grabbed Dark Pit by his scarf. "You're lucky that my reputation depends on my willingness to follow the rules. If not, I would had kicked your ass already."</p><p>"...Well I guess-"</p><p>"You and me. Competitive Play. Tonight at eight. You're written up. Don't be late." </p><p>The wolf pushed the boy, turned, and stormed away, letting his bushy tail sway behind him. It was the first time Dark Pit has ever complimented a stranger. Since it didn't start a scene, he thought he did pretty well. He stretched his wings and shook his hands. He was already improving. He turned back and dashed towards the Smash Vault, hoping that the big hand did not leave from there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One lengthy walk later, Dark Pit watched the white hand fazed through a more square like building. The walls and the sign that says "Smash Vault" gave the building more of an older appearance. The dark angel quickly followed the floating glove inside. </p><p>When inside, Dark Pit found multiple baskets with food and presents all wrapped in plastic and a colored bow. The big hand flew above them, seemingly counting the number of presents in front of it. The black haired boy took a deep breath and spoke.</p><p>"Hey, Master Hand." </p><p>Master Hand curled its fingers as it stated to shake. It slowly turned around to noticed Dark Pit standing behind it. When it relaxed, it flopped over as if it was disappointed of being caught. Then it raised itself up to wave and grabbed a basket. It gave the plastic covered bag to the dark angel softly, pat his head, turned him around, and began pushing him out the door gently. </p><p>"N-No wait!" Dark Pit turned and backed away. "That's not what I'm here for." </p><p>Master Hand tilted back as if it was hesitant. It didn't need a face to show its confusion. </p><p>"I'm here...because...I wanted to see if there is any...uh...volunteer work I could do?" He was trying to find the right words.</p><p>Master Hand was hesitant again. It never expected anyone to volunteer this early. It squirmed it's fingers until it found an idea. It grabbed two baskets and replaced them with the one Dark Pit was holding. Dark Pit looked down to see two pins. One had a green face with red hair. The other had a rounded face with blond hair. More inside of the baskets laid papers with names on them. He looked up and Master Hand pointed at the door. It wants him to give the baskets out to the entire roster. It might take a day...or maybe two, but Dark Pit knew he had nothing better to do. That wolf from earlier only wanted to hurt his reputation before it even started. He can sense the negativity spewing from the wolf's fur. The dark angel wants to fight for his own amusement, not for anything else. He carried the two baskets out of the Vault. </p><p>While outside, Dark Pit looked into one of the baskets. He found a name tag, sitting idly in the middle of the wooden bag. He squint his eyes. His reading skills are equal to a kindergartner, but at least he started learning how to with the help of Viridi and her commanders. </p><p>"G...A....N...O?" He read every letter individually, hearing the grass crush under his sandals. "...N? Ga...Oh, Ganon. Ganondorf."</p><p>Fortunately for him, he remembered some of the names from the previous roster. The hard part of the task is finding the Gerduo. The most logical place to search is the Smash Hall. It's a long walk, but Dark Pit did not seem to care. He turned right and started to walk. </p><p>As he walked throughout the area, he noticed that there is a lot of open space between each building. Some of those open spaces had trees and nature while others had gaping holes or construction materials spread everywhere. Fighting can't keep everyone amused forever, those hands have to keep every fighter happy and keep them from being bored out of their mind.</p><p>Dark Pit later figured out that his prediction might had been wrong. In front of one of the two screens on the left was a tall, greenish-brown man with red hair and cape. The dark angel paused, he was sure that Ganon had orange hair with a with a older appearance. He dismissed the man as a newcomer, but looked down at the basket to check. The pin inside had the same color and hair as the man before him. Maybe he was right all along. He walked up and decided to talk with the talk man, just to be safe.</p><p>"...Ganondorf?" Dark Pit peaked over the tall man's shoulder to see that the bottom screen is a touch screen that says "Sign Up."</p><p>The tall man turned to the dark angel. He was right all along about the Gerudo. However, Ganondorf's sudden change in appearance and de-aging ability was alarming. Dark Pit tightened his grip on the basket and took a small breath. </p><p>"Welcome...back? To smash. Here's a welcoming basket." He uttered.</p><p>The black haired boy held the wooden bag in front of him, hoping that it wouldn't cause another fight. There was a long silence before any of them could do anything. Eventually Ganondorf laughed with his arms crossed and Dark Pit pulled away slightly. The tall man dropped his wicked smile and stared back menacingly.</p><p>"How low, Pit." He huffed and placed his head on top of Dark Pit's head. "No matter how much you change your 'alternate skins,' you cannot look merely as threatened as the god standing before you. Now get out of my sight, disgraceful boy."</p><p>Ganondorf pushed Dark Pit away with a grunt. The weight changing on the dark angel's head made him off balance. Luckily nothing of value was crushed. He grit his teeth, the thought of being "just Pit but in black" drops his spirits enough to hurt. He stood up straight, mouth tightly shut, as if he was holding something back. </p><p>Dark Pit silently walked into the Smash Hall, every step was taken heavier than the next. He has learned from past mistakes. An encounter like that gave birth to many of his past enemies. Sometimes he wonders if some of these characters are missing a few brain cells. </p><p>Since Ganondorf does not want his basket, and there was no reason to try again, Dark Pit tried to give away the other basket. He looked into the wooden bag and took some time to read the name tag. His next target was Zelda. At this moment, it dawned on him that it might had been easier to speak to Zelda first, since she is more welcoming. </p><p>He wasn't fully aware of where Zelda was either. He glanced down the hall straight ahead. No one was entering though the competitor entrances. He entered the Casual Arena through the spectator entrance to the left when he entered.  The spectator seats had about 200 seats, allowing fighters to sit with as much space as they desire. Only a few were seated during this match. They sat near who they wanted to be with and sat away from others. Not one head had brown hair that formed a baggy and low ponytail. Then, Dark Pit looked head to see if the Wisdom Goddess was battling on stage. There was nothing but a dog, a duck, a Mario with a head mirror, and a couple of random items. Zelda wasn't there, so he left and tired the Competitive Arena. </p><p>Dark Pit walked to the right of the Smash Hall and into the Competitive spectator area. There was no sign of Zelda, but an unsettling aura seemed to spread throughout the area. It stared at the thin, blonde woman run and kick in a skin tight outfit. </p><p>She use her plasma like whip to keep a gorilla in a tie in "hitstun" as long as possible. She was able to give a final blow to the brown creature. Unfortunately, her opponent was launched to a wall and they were able to return back to normal.</p><p>A grown man with a tight blue unitard and a yellow scarf raised his hand within the audience. He then brought it down to his face next to his mouth and yellow helmet.</p><p>"We tech those!" He shouted. </p><p>Dark Pit no longer had any business in this room. He closed the door and went back to the entrance. At that moment, he realized that he almost forgot to check the waiting area. He walked down the middle hallway, hoping he didn't need to run a marathon for a wild goose chase. At the end of the hall, he acknowledged a singular door. Against the door laid two signs. The smaller sign read "Dr. Mario" while the other said "Office." The dark angel squint his eyes, attempting to read it. He recognized the pattern of the letters. It would make sense to have a doctor's room near where the injuries happen.</p><p>Dark Pit did not bother entering the competitive waiting room. He failed to make a reservation at the time. Thus, he is not allowed in. So he went into the casual waiting room, which was open until late at night. </p><p>He opened the door to see a bright room. The walls were covered in posters of the roster and a isolated poster that read, "Report All Injuries to Dr. Mario Immediately!" One wall mounted a television with the current match playing live.   Across from the tv was a couch with pillows. Sitting on that couch was a young lady with blonde hair. He noticed her jumped up when he opened the door.</p><p>"Oh, hello! Would you like to fight me for experimenting?!" When she looked over to see the dark angel, she paused.</p><p>Dark Pit was giving the change to study her appearance. A soft white dress partially covered with a pink one on top. She wore gold jewelry, making the gold triforce design on her lower dress stand out. </p><p>"Zelda?!" Dark Pit realized that the pin inside her basket had a similar appearance. He should had known sooner. </p><p>All Zelda could do was blink, dumbfounded by the boy in front of her. She slowly walked up to him, holding out her hand. Her face and her movement made the dark angel felt a chill down his spine. He held out the basket, hoping to make her snap out of whatever gaze she was in. </p><p>"Here!" He shut his eyes. </p><p>Another pause. Then, the blonde hesitantly grabbed both baskets Dark Pit was holding. She then took them away from him and set them in a corner of the room. She grabbed his hands, continuously raising and lowering them. She studied his entire body, as if her experiment came out positive. </p><p>"How peculiar!" She spoke softly. "I didn't know you can change your appearance, Pit! I have to wri-"</p><p>Dark Pit felt a shock in his arms and pulled close to him violently, breaking away from Zelda. Zelda's shocked reaction only led to another pause. The dark angel's wings began to sink, taking in another stab to the chest. He look a slow breath and spoke slowly.</p><p>"I was assigned to give you a welcoming gift, but I guess not. Never mind, I'm not in the mood to fight anymore." </p><p>He solemnly turned away and walked out of the waiting room. Zelda poked her cheek, holding her arm up with her other arm. </p><p>"Perhaps...was I wrong in Pit's ability? Did I mistaken him for someone else?" She uttered. She didn't mean to do wrong. "And I still don't have a partner."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>Characters Mentioned: </p><p>Ganondorf<br/>Mario<br/>Duck Hunt<br/>Donkey Kong<br/>Zero Suit Samus<br/>Captian Falcon <br/>Zelda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark Pit exited Smash Hall empty handed. He gave up on Ganondorf and Zelda. He decided to leave them wondering in their own little worlds for now. He took a timely walk back to the Smash Vault and grabbed two more baskets. The rest of the roster proved to be difficult as well. </p><p>Every fighter was out enjoying their new or renewed smash life. Veterans get to witness how the "Smash World" will change for the new era. Everyone was outside, doing activities, and meeting new and old people. This was the largest wild goose chase Dark Pit ever participated in. He had no idea where fighters were. When he found them, they're not in the position to accept it. They were either too busy or too lazy to carry a basket around. So the dark angle would return to the Vault and grab new ones instead. </p><p>This cycle was more everlasting than Dark Pit expected. He was starting to worry if he alone was to blame for all the rejection. Hours piled onto hours, the sun began to set, and the sky turned pink and orange. He wouldn't mind gazing at the sunset if he didn't feel as horrible as he did. At that moment, he wondered if he ate lunch. The painful growl in his stomach implied that he didn't.</p><p>Dark Pit safely returned to the Smash Mansion. The exterior of the building gave a hotel vibe. The main area was a lounge, which was connected to the kitchen. The fighters' rooms were off to the left and right with stairs at the end of each side. There was even an elevator in the lounge, but the giant hands recommend that fighters use the stairs for respectable reasons. </p><p>Dark Pit gain sight of a massive clock as he passed the lounge. It was 6:12 and the place was mostly empty. A fiery red head named Roy sat at a small round table, sipping with a coffee mug while reading a book. There was also a short man with his stomach poking through his shirt. Wario has a decent amount of food on his plate, but he bathed in lots of gold under his zigzag like mustache.</p><p>The kitchen was empty apart from a small, black, and cartoony silhouette that was juggling a pan full of food. Beside him was a big pot with a light steam emitting from the water that must had been inside.  </p><p>Mr. Game and Watch does not have the ability to speak, but he could easily express his love for cooking. Sometimes, he would spend his day in the kitchen, cooking for the entire roster. One of his main games was called "Chef" after all. </p><p>The dark angel didn't want to disturb the silhouette from whoever he was cooking for. He quietly walking towards the the smaller refrigerator out of two. Once he grabbed the handle, a loud, 8-bit ring boomed into his ears. He looked down to see Mr. Game and Watch with his hands in his hips. </p><p>"Um....Hey." Dark Pit spoke calmly.</p><p>The black silhouette shook his head as if he was an computer running at two frames per second.  He turned and waddled towards the kitchen's island to grab what looks to be one of many covered plate. He returned to the black haired boy and gave him the plate and a glass full of soda. Mr. Game and Watch finally politely pushed Dark Pit out of the kitchen, which the dark angel didn't object to.</p><p>Dark Pit quickly found a place to sit and eat quietly and alone. He couldn't help but take in the peacefulness of the moment. The silence gave a welcoming feeling, making it easy to fall asleep to. The strong, sour taste of the soda kept him up. </p><p>As the time passed, more people began to pour in. Mr. Game and Watch began handing out plates of food made of different portions. When Dark Pit was done, the black silhouette was kind enough to take the dishes away. The dark angel looked at the clock. 6:54, it said. There was a decent amount of people inside.</p><p>As Dark Pit left the mansion, noticing two fuzzy humanoids enter the lounge. One was black, white, and blue with a singular spike pointing from his chest. The other was that troublesome wolf from earlier. No one noticed that Dark Pit has left, not even the wolf. </p><p>The sky grew darker as the night breeze brushed through the dark angel's hair. Two beaming lights gleamed to the heavens in the northern part of the Smash World. Smash Hall is still open. He took a sigh and went back to work.</p><p>Dark Pit took the strategic choice of bringing all the baskets into the mansion. Everyone inside of the lounge was gone by 7:13, according to the clock. And by twos, he place each basket in front of everyone's doors.</p><p>Finding every room was excruciating, but a nearby map gave some hints. "64 Vets: 6th floor. Melee Vets: 5th and 4th floor. Brawl Vets: 4th and 3rd. 4 Vets: 3rd and 2th floor. Newcomers: 1st floor." It read. Sadly, none of the baskets belonged on first floor. Dark Pit was also considered a Brawl Veteran, which he found quite odd.</p><p>Almost all of the baskets were gone, and Dark Pit's feet and head began to hurt. His eyes grew heavy and his thighs were sore. He was tired to the point that he took he elevator. He does have the ability to stop, but he doesn't want to add "lazy" to the many names he's been called. </p><p>It took 63 minutes to sit each basket in front of its corresponding door. It also took one weary dark angel to finish the task. His eyes were heavy, all he could think about was his bed. He picked up the final basket and headed inside the lounge one last time. The thought of sleep escaped his mind as he heard a little sound behind him. He turned around to see a tiny yellow creature with big eyes and floppy ears. It looked up at the dark angel with glossy eyes with its stubby arms almost touching. </p><p>"....oh...yellow thingy....cute." Dark Pit couldn't comprehend anything anymore, but he seemed to lightened the creature's spirits. </p><p> He opened the last basket in his arms and moved over the pin that looked just like him. He pulled out a wrapped up black and white cookie and gave it to the yellow creature.</p><p>"Here...uh...food...." </p><p>He pat the creature's head and dragged his feet away. He took the elevator one last time to his floor. A great sense of relief graced his face when he found his room, then a sense of dread followed when he found that the door was locked. He left his room vacant for too long.</p><p>"Pittoo!?" The peaceful silence was suddenly broken by a high boyish voice. </p><p>A brunette boy with angel wings light as snow ran down the hall and jump on the dark angel into an embrace. Dark Pit could only flop over, bumping his head against the door. </p><p>"I haven't seen you all day!" The light angel squeezed his counterpart. "You missed out on such a fun day. I met all the returning reps and..." </p><p>The angel looked up, feeling how heavy the boy he was holding was. Dark Pit haven't moved since he hug. His head was against the window and his mind was blank. This eyes were dull as he stared at the light angel, like he was sleeping with his eyes open.</p><p>".........Pit.....Go...Bother......." Dark Pit managed to say before drifting closer to a deep sleep. </p><p>"Oh...Pittoo is sleepy! I'll help you go to bed!" Pit reaches into Dark Pit's basket. "I went inside my room after someone gave out these baskets."</p><p>Pit pulled out the key from the basket and unlocked the door with ease. He gently guided Dark Pit over to his bed to have the dark angel fall face first onto his pillow. Pit couldn't help himself but to tuck his brother in. </p><p>"Goodnight, Pittoo! I'll have you meet all the friends I made tomorrow!" Pit quietly left the room. "...Yea, Lady Palutena. Pittoo is right next to me. Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself down there? ...I'll be alright up here."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Characters Mentioned: </p><p>Roy<br/>Wario <br/>Mr. Game and Watch<br/>Lucario<br/>Pit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft set of air and light seeped into the room. A calming silence greeted Dark Pit as he slowly awakened. The morning as aged and the sun shined high in the sky. The dark angel expanded his wings to stretch as he dragged himself out of bed. He has never changed out of his clothes. </p><p>"I feel like crap...Never again." He mumbled to himself, he shouldn't push himself so hard over something so simple. He did his morning routine and ate breakfast before heading outside the mansion. </p><p>Even though he got more sleep than recommended, he still felt tired. He even put on his clothes in the wrong order and did not wear his metal arm ring, cuffs, and thigh ring. Dark Pit didn't have anything planned for the day. He didn't find a need to be fully dressed either. </p><p>It was still early, so the dark angel decided explore the Smash Manor that lies in the south. He made a right when he exited the Mansion. During the walk, he wondered if he missed any baskets. Even though he got everyone that was present, he felt like he was missing someone. </p><p>Slightly off the middle of the path, there was a pile of metal structures with two hands carrying them around in that small area. Those pieces were stacked to form a very unfinished building. Four fighters stand before the building in progress. A small monkey hid behind a green dinosaur. A gray robot not too far away from them scared the area. There was also a humanoid fox with his arms crossed and a gun in his pocket. Out of curiosity, Dark Pit approached the commotion.</p><p>"What are they building?" He questioned.</p><p>"That's what we're trying to figure out. They told us that it was highly unstable so we can't get any closer" Fox replied.</p><p>One of the hands grabbed a rebar from a nearby pile and carried it to the corner of the planned out floor. It easily stuck the rebar within the building's structure. Suddenly the rebar glided our and the structure fell apart. As it impacted the floor, dust and metal pieces flew into the fighters like a sand storm. Everyone covered their faces with their arms. </p><p>Dark Pit heard a odd snicker from his side as he lowered his arm. As Diddy Kong held his stomach and fell over, a banana peel flung out of the building.</p><p>"Seriously Diddy?" Fox continued. "You can't go around pulling pranks on everything you come across! Someone can get hurt. </p><p>The small monkey raised its arms and yelped. Fox shouted back. "Don't act like you didn't do this!" </p><p>Slightly disappointed, the dark angel crossed his arms. Suddenly, he felt liquid against his arm and hand. He moved his arm to make sure that he wasn't imagining things. He moved his hand away to see red upon the palm and fingers. He glanced at the back of his forearm, blood. The storm of debris had a metal sharp enough to cut through skin. The dark angel did not seem phased by it, for it did not cause cause pain. However, Yoshi, the green dinosaur, saw it as an injury. The dinosaur leaped into action, sliding between Dark Pit's legs and putting him into the shell like back. </p><p>"What are you-?! Put me down!" Dark Pit shouted before he could react.</p><p>Yoshi bolted upon the grassy plain and the sand-dirt road. He carried the black haired boy away from the Smash Manor. He ran beyond the construction and passed the Mansion. Instead, Yoshi went straight to the Smash Hall, straight to Dr. Mario. </p><p>•  •  •</p><p>"Doc, I'm just fine! It's just a cut." Dark Pit groaned.</p><p>"I know, but you have to see me no matter how small the-a problem is. I have to make sure that there's no lingering pieces of metal in your arm, for example." Dr. Mario replied, taping up the bandage on the dark angel's arm. </p><p>The doctor turned around and grabbed a clipboard with a couple of papers on them. He flipped those papers until he found the right one and grabbed a pen. </p><p>"Dark Pit........March Ninth.......Cut on arm." He spike as he wrote. Alright, Dark Pit. you're all settled. Just a few things before you go." </p><p>Dark Pit stood up, aggravated by the new bandage on his arm. The cut did not bother him, but being forced to wear white cloth like it's a serious injury did.</p><p>"Do I really have to wear this?" He groaned.</p><p>"Today, yes. It should be-a fine by tomorrow. Follow me." The man in the white coat demanded.</p><p>The dark angel silently obliged as he was led to a nearby scale. Dark Pit stepped on the black platform below him as it sank. The top of the scale tilted as Dr. Mario pulled out a black pole from it. </p><p>"What is this for?" The dark angel glanced away. "I only came here for a cut." </p><p>"That's-a the thing." The doctor's accent sharpened. "In the previous era, a lot of the fighters were changing in health. Gaining or loosing too much weight or failing to recognize any signs of sickness or injury just to name a few. Little did we all know... it affects overall gameplay." </p><p>"It was disorganized...that's for sure."</p><p>"So to combat this, Master Hand and I decided to make it mandatory to attend weekly check-ups. It be best to get yours out the way now. And you seem to be in-a great condition. Just keep your door open if you're painting your walls tomorrow."</p><p>"Why would I be..."</p><p>"They're finally allowing the fighters to decorate their room as much as they-a want. It's the first one of many."</p><p>"Oh cool. What color should I paint my wall?"</p><p>"You can-a think about it on your way out." </p><p>Dr. Mario guided Dark Pit to the door and led him out. The doctor waved goodbye as a small, blond boy hesitantly entered the office. The dark angel still had a lot of time in his day. So, he made his way to the Mansion to put the last of his clothes on. Then, he made his way back to the Manor to do what he initially planned.</p><p>On the way to the Manor, Dark Pit noticed a pink blob standing on top of a picnic table with a yellow, rat like creature. They had piles of food before them. The yellow creature with red dots on its cheeks happily ate a strawberry. However, the pink blob opened its mouth and air suddenly deeper into it like a vacuum. Eventually, all the food before it was sucked into its mouth and swallowed. No one knows where it goes, but both Kirby and Pikachu found it amusing. </p><p>The fighters in front of the building in progress were gone and replaced. A white haired man with a long black coat held a book, reaching his hand to the building. A blonde covered in bandages and skin tight clothing silently watched him. Meanwhile, a small man in a astronaut suit surrounded himself with colorful creatures with flowers expanding from their heads. It was quite an odd sight. </p><p>Dark Pit entered a stadium shaped building and went off into a giant room with a wide opening.  Inside contains an empty and plain stage with measurements and the bases of most stage designs.  To the right was a flat plain many call a "walk off." In the middle obtained a beta like version of the Battlefield stage. And to the left was another walk off but with a step up. </p><p>Upon the Battlefield was a skinny man with a green hat and a smooth mustache named Luigi.  The green plumber took a sigh before attacking the sandbag in front of him. He landed a string of attacks that led to a fatal blow too the top blast zone. Dark Pit walked passed Luigi at the time.</p><p>"Nice chain, Luigi." He said calmly with a smirk. "I think you'll be top tier this time." </p><p>The green plumber jumped a little before turning around. He poked his cheek and waved. His smile seemed like he was relieved. The dark angel hopped down from the Battlefield and onto the plain walk off. He wants a lot of space to himself. When he looked ahead, however, he noticed that the plain walk off was taken. Of course. The wolf from yesterday stood awfully close to Captain Falcon. They spoke quietly to each other,  it realizing that Dark Pit is behind them. The dark angel knew they were distracted, but he still hoped they didn't notice that he was here. He doesn't want to engage with them. </p><p>Dark Pit turned and looked around. From what he remembers, every item was organized and contained in the training room. He looked around for any compartments until he heard a crack of metal behind him. Right after a familiar low voice rose from behind him. </p><p>"What's up, bird brain?"</p><p>Dark Pit should had just came back later. That purple leather jacket was the last thing he wanted to see today. </p><p>"Wolf and I want to have a word with you." Captain Falcon continued.</p><p>"Of course his name is wolf." The dark angel mumbled to himself. "How generic." </p><p>"How 'bout you turn around and repeat what you said to my face, coward." Wolf snapped back.</p><p>"I said what do you want?" </p><p>"What happened yesterday?" </p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>"Aw did you lose the last of your brain cells on your way here? Forgot about our match? I told you not to be late."</p><p>"Well maybe that match was valueless to me, so I didn't show up. I bet you didn't even make a reservation for it." Dark Pit's feathers sharpened.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Wolf's teeth sharpened as well. </p><p>"Well allow me to give you an update, 'Veteran.' Since everyone wanted to have a Competitive match and 1v1 only, you have to make a reservation in order to get one now. If you actually made it official, it would had been advertised all over the Hall's huge screen. Guess you're a little obsolete, coming from a small roster." </p><p>"...Tch-"</p><p>"C'mon, he didn't know. At least he had the decency to show up." Captain Falcon butted in. </p><p>"But he doesn't have the decency to let this go. That match never existed in the first place and it's his fault. So let's just forget about this." Dark Pit's skin began to heat up. He thinks it's now best to just turn around and walk away. The silence was stiff and tense to the point of snapping. He picked up speed as his hand clutched into a fist. It didn't take long for the silence to break.</p><p>"Grow up, 'Pittoo!'" Captain Falcon shouted. "Do we really have to go through this again?! No one likes your edgy attitude." </p><p>"I'm not the one trying to pick a fight on everyone who breaths in my direction." Dark Pit snapped back. "Maybe you should read a dictionary and figure out who is really the 'edgy one.' I bet you don't know how to read since all you care about is racing and how big your golden nipples are."</p><p>"Then how about we reserve a match right now and settle this once and for all?"</p><p>"Am I the exact same as Pit to you? I don't need a goddess to point out everything for me. I see the game you're trying to play and I'm not dumb enough to agree to that. Why don't you do yourselves a favor, and cry in some other corner?"</p><p>At that moment, Dark Pit walked away and shut out any other noise behind him, regardless of weather their words were true or not. All he could truly hear was "Pit" and "Better." He was no longer in the mood to train or fight, making the rest of his day uneventful. The Smash 4 cycle might had started again and a wave of disappointment and hatred coursed thought his veins. He never expected a history so bad could repeat itself so quickly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Characters Mentioned:<br/>Diddy Kong<br/>Yoshi<br/>R.O.B<br/>Fox<br/>Pikachu <br/>Kirby<br/>Robin<br/>Sheik<br/>Olimar<br/>Luigi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark Pit woke up at a decent time the next morning. However, the majority of the fighters were up already. The dark angel did his morning routine, hoping that nothing will cause another reality show fight. </p><p>Today, they're allowing fighters to decorate their rooms. So Dark Pit thought it would be a good idea to get it out of the way. He went straight to the Smash Vault where the Hands were assumed to be keeping supplies. He changed his mind when he got there, for the line for those supplies ended outside of the building with more to come. Then, the dark angel turned around and made his way to the Smash Hall. His time there will go by faster than standing in that line. </p><p>Dark Pit jumped into casual battles easily. There were not too many fighters in line. The ones who battling were also waiting to decorate their room. The dark angel had a overall decent  performance for his first time back in the arena. Some wins here and some loses there. However, items were involved in all of those matches, no one took them seriously. </p><p>Dark Pit returned to the Vault about an hour and a half later. The line was practically gone, as he expected. When he entered, there were cards of color sitting on shelves and paint supplies lied everywhere. There were also some other decorations. Master Hand portrayed the shelves, he will have to pick a color before painting the room. </p><p>Dark Pit only had a bored idea of what colors he should choose. All that he knows is that black and red are a definite "no." This time, he wanted to use his room to be for him like humans are to the sound of the ocean and it's crashing waves: calm. He wanted his room to be a place to wind down, so he settled for a slightly dark blue. But when he picked up the blue card, he spotted a beautiful color at the corner of his eye. He grabbed a teal-green card with his free hand. The color gave that calming feeling that Dark Pit yearned for, but he didn't want to disregard the blue either. So he decided to take both cards back to his room to see which one would fit his walls better.</p><p>On his way back, he passed Marth, Shulk, and Ryu standing together. The blue hero brushed his hair and lifted his chin. Dark Pit couldn't help but eavesdrop.</p><p>"Wow, Marth." Shulk tilted his head. "This is the first time you're willing to talk to me." </p><p>"I'm just getting my introductions in before the first tier list comes out." Marth sighed, "Don't get used to it." </p><p>The tall man in white spoke up, "Since I'm more accustomed to Smash, Marth, I don't believe you should choose your friends based off their spot on a list. Some of your greatest friends might be within the lower tiers." </p><p>"On the contrary! I am a forth time veteran! Not anyone can just talk to me. I must pick my priorities, even if they are slightly below me."</p><p>"There's just no reasoning with him..." The blond mumbled. </p><p>When Dark Pit finally passed them long enough, he noticed that other fighters had just completed their rooms. They passed him holding holding paint buckets and paint equipment. When he reached inside the Smash Mansion and up the stairs, the fighters were also bringing in extra decorative into their room. </p><p>Dark Pit noticed that his door was cracked. He didn't like the fact that he left his room unlocked again. He crept up to the door only to have it burst open. Behind that door and inside his room was the blonde Zelda.  </p><p>"Oh, hello, Dark Pit." She closed the door behind her as fast as she can. </p><p>"What are you doing?" The dark angel replied.</p><p>"Oh! I assume you remember me! I've come to apologize for our first encounter."</p><p>"...It's fine. Happens all the time." </p><p>"I was wrong for mistaking you for someone else. Should had did some more research. So I did...and we decorated your room for room. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I asked that nice man in blue. We were split between your three favorite colors." </p><p>"We- Wait what?!" </p><p>"Yea, 'we!'"</p><p>Dark Pit didn't notice the Pokémon behind her. Pichu jumped up and smiled behind Zelda's dress. Suddenly, Greninja teleported behind a thick smoke, holding two buckets of paint. Zelda jumped up once again.</p><p>"Oh! I forgot that we're in a hurry! Hope you like your new room! And- Oh! Make sure you try that new thing in your room!"</p><p>The blonde smiled as she quickly walked away. The Pokémon slowly followed behind her as they listen to her ramble. Dark Pit was left staring at his room door, fearful of what colors lie beyond the door. He grabbed the doorknob and opened it swiftly. He was right about being worried.</p><p>Zelda has put Dark Pit's room through a full makeover. The back wall was covered in a coat of purple. The left wall was a jet black and the right was red. The wall with the door was split between black and red. On top of the paint lied black and horror like posters. Some of the paint stopped near the bed, they didn't have the will power to paint the entire room. The pillows of the bed were left alone along with the ceiling. His sheets were turned black however. There was still blue tape within the edges and cracks of the walls, the paint was still wet. </p><p>The strangest thing was the machine resting on top of Dark Pit's desk. It had an appearance of a radio. The dark angel approached the contraption, fearing that it might explode. The radio seemed idle, so he started pushing buttons. When he pushed the triangle like button, loud music erupted into his room. The loud sound of an intense guitar and screaming put Dark Pit into a panic. He tried to turn it off, but whatever he pushed made it seem like his eardrums were about to burst. When his anxiety peaked, he swung at the radio, causing it to fall and crash on the ground. </p><p>The music stopped but the radio was broken. Everything calmed down apart from the room itself. Silence and peace was restored. Dark Pit's heart rate went back to normal. The silence was interrupted by a knock on the door. The dark angel hesitantly answered. Behind it, stood a tall, mature man with brown hair, a bandana, and a low adult voice. </p><p>"...If course." The man groaned. "Look I'm gonna make this quick, kid. I'm Snake, that older guy that stays two rooms away from you. I know kids like you love that kind of music, but please. Don't blast that throughout the hall. I'm just trying it keep it peaceful here. Thanks." </p><p>Snake began to leave as quickly as he entered. The door grew shut. </p><p>"Who are you to think that I-" Before Dark Pit could finish, and the tall man was gone. He dark angel groaned violently. He had fallen once again. The scapegoat of others' mistakes. He clenched his fists, fearing that the loop is beginning once again. Words cannot describe how much he hated the new decor. Despite being opened, a soft knock came from the door. </p><p>"Pittoo?" A woman's voice followed. "Are you busy?" </p><p>"What do you want?" Dark Pit snapped back. </p><p>"Pittoo!" Shouted Pit again. "Did you decorate your room?! Let me see!"</p><p>Before the dark angel could object, his counterpart rushed into the room and looked around. Pit's smile slightly dropped, he didn't like the view. </p><p>"Well...I-I think it suits you!" Pit rubbed the back of his head, trying not to scold.</p><p>"It's not like I chose to make this." Dark Pit replied under his breath. </p><p>"Anyway! Lady Palutena is gonna help me paint my room! Wanna help?"</p><p>"No-" </p><p>"Oh c'mon, Pittoo." Palutena interrupted with a smile, "It'll be fun." </p><p>Before Dark Pit could objet again, Pit leaped onto his brother's arm. He dragged Dark Pit out of his room and into the one next door. Sometimes, there is no choosing when Pit and Palutena are together. The dark angel groaned, he just wanted some time to himself.</p><p>•  •  •</p><p>Dark Pit finally returned to his room alone after a fully painted room and one big dinner. He was tempted to plop himself onto his bed, but he was covered in paint. As he showered in his bathroom, he wondered why the littlest thing made him hit Pit with a paint roller. The angel didn't hesitate to return the favor. The fight escalated until the walk with freshly white paint was spotted with gold and Palutena decided to take matters into her own hands. Alone.</p><p>The shower was refreshing. The warm water washed away the paint and relaxing Dark Pit's muscles. When he was done, he used a towel to dry off his body. He also flapped the wetness off of his wings, then gently patted them down. </p><p>After he dresses for bed, he heard another knock on the door. Dark Pit could grind his teeth on how annoyed he was. He barley opened the door and spoke sharply. </p><p>"Palutena, for a goddess, you really don't know what privacy is..." </p><p>Behind the door, stood no one. Dark Pit opened the door completely to see an empty hall. Slightly disappointed, he closed the door and turned around. To his surprise, there was someone at the door, Pichu is just small. The small Pokémon shyly lied on the dark angel's sheets. He didn't want to admit how sad and cute it looked. </p><p>"Let me guess, you want to stay here for the night. Don't you?" Dark Pit said slowly. </p><p>Pichu lowered his ears once more as he backed into the wall. The dark angel was aggravated, but not as much as he was tired. He didn't have the energy to argue with a yellow rat about invading his room. He gave up, tucking himself in the bed with a Pichu by his side. The heat from the bathroom and the smell of paint was not a good mix, but he could care less. Pichu tucked himself under Dark Pit's arm, and the two of them slowly fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Characters Mentioned:<br/>Shulk<br/>Ryu <br/>Marth<br/>Greninja<br/>Snake<br/>Palutena</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark Pit's eyes slowly opened and his head was already pounding in pain. Pichu was gone, the dark angel slept until around noon. He should had known better than to sleep in a room were the air was filled with paint chemicals. He regret not sleeping on one of the couches downstairs. He didn't want to get up, but he had to show that the hands weren't chasing him down. He moved out of his sheets to find a chunk of feathers lying freely among is mattress. The headache he had told him to leave it. It is his room after all.  He threw the covers over the feathers, he planned on cleaning them later. He slowly made his way outside to be greeted by the bright and hot sun. He shouldn't have worn so much black. His head pounded some more, and it forced him back inside. </p><p>A decent amount of people were in the lobby as well. Most of them had a lot of clothing on or fur. Dark Pit didn't care where he sat as long he could put his head down. He plopped himself upon the seat and put his head down at a nearby table. No one recognized his entrance, except for one young boy. The blond boy, Lucas, was startled when the dark angel sat next to him. The boy got up and tugged on Dark Pit's tunic and poked on his thigh. No response. Lucas eventually noticed a black feather below him. He later noticed that there was a hole in the dark angel's wing. Curiosity took over the blonde, and Lucas slowly poked his finger though the opening. Suddenly, Dark Pit slammed his fists on the table and sat up.</p><p>"Can't you see that I'm trying to rest here!" He screamed. "Good gods, Lucas, don't you know what personal space is?!" </p><p>Dark Pit growled and put his head back down on his arms. Lucas's fragile heart chipped away a little and he ran away from the angry angel. However, his clumsy nature took over, causing him to trip over himself. Lucas slowly looked up to see a more feminine blond beyond his glossy eyes. Rosalina rose to her feet to pick up the boy. Since she heard the yelling, she didn't need to see what happened. She knew exactly to report this situation to. Rosalina carried Lucas out of the Smash Mansion with a Luma trailing behind her. Rosalina forgot that she left behind a conversation she had with Lucina. The blue haired woman glanced over to the dark angel. She stood up, as if she wanted to say something. She quickly changed her mind. She held back your tongue and sat back down. </p><p>Not too long after, something graced Dark Pit's arm. He curled in, he already established that he didn't want to be bothered. A couple of minutes later, someone banged softly on the table.</p><p>"Pittoo...? Are you okay?" Pit poked his twin once more.</p><p>"Pit...Please." Dark Pit groans muffled trough his arms. "Just leave me alone..." </p><p>"It looks like Pittoo got a little headache." Palutena announced.</p><p>"Is this why you got us here, Pichu?" Pit rubbed the back of his head. </p><p>"Pichu!" The small, yellow rodent smiled back.</p><p>"I can heal him fairly quickly. I just need him to hold still."</p><p>Palutena explained as she lifted her staff and held it over Dark Pit. A bright light began to slow from the blue stick, but the dark angel refused the offer. He quickly covered his entire head. </p><p>"Pit," The goddess's voice lowered. "Can you hold down Pittoo for a second."</p><p>"Uh...sure." Pit hesitated to reply. </p><p>Before Pit could lay a finger on his counterpart, Dark Pit stood up rather aggressively. Silence crept into the room as he moved away from the crowd. He dragged himself to a nearby couch and threw himself upon it. He didn't noticed the peaceful Ivysaur now distraught as it jumped into its Trainer's arms. Dark Pit didn't mind rather or not they stayed, but he also doesn't mind the extra space he gained. He lied his head in the couches arm and slowly shut his eyes. </p><p>"I wonder why he doesn't just lock himself in his room." Pit uttered.</p><p>"Remember when I made you sleep down here last night, Pit?" Palutena spoke up.</p><p>"Yea...?"</p><p>"I did that so the smell of paint didn't affect you when you woke up in the morning. Pittoo probably stayed in his room." </p><p>"Well, can we do anything about it?"</p><p>"Right now, we should let him rest. Let's have come casual matches!"</p><p>"Sure, Lady Palutena! I've been playing competitive for a while. I can go for a casual break." </p><p>While Pit and Palutena made their way put the door, Pichu jumped off the table and went another way. The yellow rodent ran over to the couch and jumped upon Dark Pit's thigh. </p><p>"Go away, Pichu." The dark angel commanded, forcing his eyes shut. </p><p>The rat was hesitant, but he still tucked his little head under Dark Pit's chin. In the mix of the silence, Dark Pit gave a defeated sigh, letting Pichu sleep under him once again. </p><p>About a half hour later, Palutena returned to the Smash Manor. Dark Pit and Pichu remained on the couch, still resting. The goddess knows to keep her distance as she lifted her staff and held it over the dark angel's head. The orb on the staff glowed upon the sleeping bird, who's face had changed expression. As the light quickly faded, Palutena's most trusted servant dragged his feet up to her.</p><p>"What are you up to, Lady Palutena?" Pit mumbled.</p><p>"Getting rid of Pittoo's headache." The goddess smiled. </p><p>She lifted the staff as fast as she held it down. She brushed the strands of her hair back and puffed out her chest. Pit tilted his head.</p><p>"But...Pittoo didn't want our help."</p><p>"Taking a nap doesn't help a headache, Pit." </p><p>"...I guess so. Is it just me or does Pittoo looks...peaceful?" </p><p>Pit grew closer to his counterpart. At that moment, Dark Pit's face changed. Palutena grabbed the angel's arm and pulled him back. </p><p>"Let's leave him be." She added, "He should be fine when he wakes up." </p><p>"Then what should we do? Actually I'm kinda hungry." </p><p>"Let's get lunch and watch some competitive matches!"</p><p>Once again, Pit followed Palutena, leaving Dark Pit and Pichu behind. A couple of minutes later, a loud ring spring it's way into the dark angel's ears. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He poked his little yellow companion on his side. </p><p>"...Pichu?" Pichu hopper upon the dark angel's lap.</p><p>"My headache went away. Guess that nap was worth it." </p><p>Dark Pit looked down towards the yellow rat to see Pichu staring back at him. He didn't understand why the squishy little thing was making such a face. Suddenly, Pichu covered his mouth with his stubby hands and turned away. </p><p>"What's so funny? Do I have a bedhead or some..." The dark angel's eyes wondered.  It didn't take him long to notice a pink balloon like Pokémon, pouting near the couch. Dark Pit realized that Jigglypuff's singing made him sleep faster. He knows what she does when people fall asleep to her singing. He groaned and placed Pichu on the floor.</p><p>"You can pick what we eat...if you want to have lunch with me." The dark angel continued. "I'm gonna go wash this off."</p><p>Dark Pit stood up and made his way towards his room. Before he left the lobby, he stopped in front of the balloon Pokémon. He turned to Jigglypuff, his eyes narrowed. </p><p>"I swear." His voice sharpened as he growled. "It there wasn't a rule about fighting outside the arenas, I would had stomped on you right where you stood."</p><p>Jigglypuff could only back away in fear. Dark Pit raised his hand and placed it on his head. He paced away, moving the strands of his hair into place. He also hoped that the marker plastered on his face is not permanent.</p><p>When he returned, he joined Pichu in a pleasant lunch. The room was peaceful while Mr. Game and Watch began another cooking spree. When they were done, they cleaned up the table and went back outside. The sun had calm and the air had cooled. Dark Pit stretched his back and wings, he had enough energy to play some competitive matches. Surprisingly, Pichu did not leave his side until the matches begun.</p><p>Dark Pit and Pichu played hours upon hours of competitive matches. The dark angel, once again, had about an even about of victories and losses. Win, loss, loss, win. After a couple of matches and odd stares, Pichu felt discouraged from continuing. Dark Pit, however, still had the energy. He loss again, then won twice, then another loss, three wins, and a loss. After a while, he found himself in a winning streak. Then he quickly fell down to an loosing streak. </p><p>A little after his loosing streak began, Dark Pit decided that he was losing his wind as well. Before Pichu could get to him, he felt a cold touch on his shoulder. The chill down his spine cause him to turn around. The furry and leather "thorn on his side" stood behind him, with a smirk.</p><p>"Hey!" Wolf laughed. "Dark Pit!"</p><p>"What does dear Wolf want from little old<br/>Me." The dark angel replied in a more lower and formal tone.</p><p>"How about you and be have a personal match? I heard the stages give good luck today."</p><p>"I played enough matches today, so I'm about to go back to the mansion. You should had came sooner."</p><p>Both Wolf and Dark Pit's faces dropped as they glared at each other subtly. Wolf decided to end the word trade and continue on as normal. Dark Pit's eyes narrowed as he locked on to the furry man. </p><p>"Coward." He grumbled and picked up his pace.</p><p>"I know what you're trying to do, I'm not an idiot like you. Stop talking to me." Dark Pit quietly snapped back.</p><p>"Pichu?" Pichu interrupted.</p><p>"...Yea, I'm alright. I'm going back, you can come with me if you want." </p><p>Dark Pit finally broke his glare when Wolf was out of his sight. He made his way out of the Smash Hall. Before Pichu could follow, he was stopped by a tap on his ear. Behind him was a pair of short people in heavy winter jackets. The one in the blue jacket, Popo, took a step forward and spoke.</p><p>"Heya, Pichu...You're not really going to leave with him...are you?" </p><p>Pichu tilted his head, confused at the question.  He didn't find anything wrong with Dark Pit. The yellow rat looked back and forth between Popo and the dark angle, who was leaving him behind. Pichu's choice was obvious. He quickly ran up to Dark Pit and jumped upon his shoulders. </p><p>"I don't like that, Popo." Nana mumbled to her relative. "I've heard bad things about that angel."</p><p>"What a bad influence for him." Pichu key his ears opened for another conversation.</p><p>"Heh. Might as well buy a spiked color for the rat."</p><p>As the door closed in the Smash Hall, Dark Pit began to venture out to the Smash Mansion. He shut his eyes, he remembers how every match started back in Smash 4. It always started with a argument with him being blinded with rage. Then he would challenge his aggressor to a competitive match. Winning felt empty, but loosing was painful. </p><p>"Learn your place, edgelord." </p><p>"You don't even deserve your own moveset. You're a true clone, after all."</p><p>"You can't been beat a low tier?! What a waste of 'data!'"</p><p>"How did someone like you steal King K. Rool's spot on the roster?"</p><p>Dark Pit clutched his fist. Back then, even having a conversation with him would damage anyone's reputation. He didn't want Pit to help him, he knows that his twin would only make situations worse. So, the dark angel was left alone to fend for himself.</p><p>"Excuse-a me, Dark Pit? Can I talk to you for-a moment." </p><p>Suddenly, a certain voice snapped Dark Pit our of his daze. Mario placed his hand on the red eyed boy's arm. The Italian man gave a concerned look and he pulled the boy aside. </p><p>"I-uh. Received a complaint about-a you." Mario continued. "Look, I know you might not like the-a place changing so quickly. It can't be-a tough for the younger...folk like-a yourself. So please, if you're having any concerns, come see-a me."</p><p>Mario gave one last pat on the shower before heading off. Neither Dark Pit or Pichu knew what that was about. When they entered the Smash Mansion, Pichu decided that his ride was over and hoped off. Dark Pit noticed Dr. Mario deeper inside the lobby, busy as usual. He decided to give the doctor a visit.</p><p>"What are you up to?" The dark angel questioned.</p><p>"I'm just putting up these posters." Dr. Mario replied.</p><p>"For...appointments?"</p><p>"It's going to-a serve as a reminder to visit me weekly."</p><p>"I already did mine."</p><p>"I know. But can you do-a me a favor?"</p><p>"Depends."</p><p>"I just want you to be an example. Please try to have-a weekly check-ups."</p><p>"That's all? Tch, that's easy."</p><p>"Thanks, Pittoo. If you ever need-a me, I'll be in my office."</p><p>Dark Pit waved goodbye and wondered back into his room. A cold chill went down his spine.</p><p>"Oh gods. The name is spreading." He uttered. "I swear if Pit..."</p><p>Pichu was gone. The rat was probably tired and ran off to sleep. The dark angle didn't mind, however. In fact, he was out of energy as well. Before he went off, he made sure he had something to eat. The kitchen was empty, and so was the lobby. The peace made his wings feel heavy. Dark Pit finally made his way back to his room to relax. It took him a couple of hours before he could fall into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mentioned Characters:<br/>Lucas<br/>Rosalina &amp; Luma <br/>Lucina<br/>Ivysaur<br/>Pokémon Trainer (Since Trainer is considered to be three fighters in one, I'll count them separately)<br/>Jigglypuff</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Physical Sheet                           Date: March 15<br/>Doctor: Dr. Mario                  Patient: Dark Pit<br/>Status: Normal<br/>Additional Information: The cut on Dark Pit's arm has recovered </p><p>Dark Pit and Pichu grew closer win every day that passed. They would take walks every morning, and eat sweets at night. They preferred to do something different every day, from rolling a ball around in the open field, to watching movies in the Smash Mansion's lobby. Sometimes, they would even help Mr. Game and Watch with baking. They managed to make a cake, but they also covered the entire kitchen in flour and cake batter.</p><p>As the days passed, however, Pichu has grown a little weary by the ears. Ever since he joined the dark angel's side, words keep feeding the rat's mind.</p><p>"How much you wanna bet Pichu is a masochist...Y'know, since he's hanging out with Mr. Edgelord over there."</p><p>"Pichu with Dark Pit...?! Dang, that rat must be desperate for friends."</p><p>"No wonder why their friends. No one like them!" </p><p>"Hey Pichu, we haven't battled yet." Pichu snapped out of his daze by Dark Pit's loser voice. "I'm down for a competitive match together. You down for it?" </p><p>Pichu smiled and the pair made their way towards the Smash Hall. The sun was more calm and so was the paint on Dark Pit's walls. As he walked, a growing chill went down his spine. It was as if someone was watching him. He looked around, to see if anyone was following him. Beyond a lone tree, a strange creature peaked from the branches shade. It's purple eyes flared though the dark angel's eyes and into his soul. The long purple tail suggest that it was Mewtwo. The Pokémon broke away from their state trade. He crossed his arms and hovered away. Dark Pit wasn't sure what that was about, but a tug on his tunic from Pichu stopped  him from investigating.</p><p>The pair reserved the earliest battle and waited about ten minutes. When the battle begun, Dark Pit noticed a good chunk of people staring at him, so he promised to himself to try his best to win, or lose with grace. 3 stocks, seven minutes: a great change from Smash 4's rule set. It took five minutes of the time, but Pichu wasn't pulling any punches. The rat even had the stock before failing to recover.</p><p>"A Self-Destruct." The Pokémon Trainer sighed. "This round is a close one."</p><p>"It wasn't until now." Marth replied, "It's crucial to sacrifice the safety of returning to the stage for extra power. It's very impressive."</p><p>"I've heard that Dark Pit and Pichu had been around each other for a while. They might even be friends." Wii Fit Trainer leaned in.</p><p>"Friends?! Preposterous! Who would want to be friends with Skyworld's clown?!" Marth's banter was loud enough for the entire arena to hear.</p><p>Pichu's lead is gained once again. Dark Pit did not have the percentage to survive another hit. He flew to the blast zone and the game was over. Pichu won the match. Of course, the dark angel wasn't upset. It was a friendly match after all. The pair met up in the competitive lobby.</p><p>"Wanna go again?" Dark Pit stretched his wings once more.</p><p>To his surprise, Pichu shook his head. Then he pat this fuzzy stomach. He was hungry. They left the back lobby and went down the long hall towards the entrance. Suddenly, a talk, blue-haired man stepped in front of them, cutting off their path.  </p><p>"My, Pichu." Marth smiled. "That was one outstanding performance! Your return to Smash definitely have you some buffs. There's even a change that you'll be...Top Tier this time around. If that's true, then I hope you and I will make a major 'friend group!'"</p><p>The rat looked up at Marth with his ears lowered. His eyes sparkled at the light of the prince's crown. He has never had someone let him enter a friend group before. Even the term made Pichu ecstatic. </p><p>"These are the people that I think will be the best of the best! They would love to have you with us." The man continued.</p><p>Pokémon Trainer helped his blue turtle onto his shoulder. Ness played with his yo-yo and Wii Fit Trainer stretched her arms and waved. </p><p>"Didn't you know it's rude to talk so highly of one person in front of the others?" Dark Pit spoke up. </p><p>"Oh, right. Pittoo was it not? I forgot you where here." Marth mumbled. "Your performance seemed...average. I didn't see any improvements. You'll probably remain a mid tier. Maybe even low tier. I don't see you joining my group of friends."</p><p>"...Need some nail polish with that attitude."</p><p>"Huh! I don't need this right now. Let's get going, guys. I have a craving for some fruit. Come along, Pichu."</p><p>When Marth flipped his hair and turned his back, everyone around remained silent and still. Pichu was offered to be come friends with the prince. No one has ever ask him to hangout. To chill. Or even to play around. The blue haired man felt the stillness in the air and turned back around. Then he held out a hand and asked the repeated question as it echoed down the halls.</p><p>"You're not going to stay with him, are you?" </p><p>Pichu looked back upon Dark Pit. The past week was made bearable thanks to the dark angel. He was the first true friend the rat ever had. It was just the two of them, enjoying themselves and each other's company. Pichu remembered all the things they did, and he remembered all the things he heard. He sees his answer, and finally turned back to Marth. </p><p>Pichu then shook his head and jumped on the prince's shoulder.</p><p>Dark Pit felt every bone in his body stiffen. He clenched his fists and the sight. He didn't know whether he has truly angry, or in a panic. All he know was that he had to shout something back.</p><p>"Picking people to accompany you based off their performance in battle doesn't make them your friend, Tier Whore!" </p><p>A wave of gasps followed shortly. "Such profanity! Thrown at me! Our appearance here in Smash should be no where beneath friendly. You need to watch your language!"</p><p>"You need to watch your attitude towards the bottom tiers."</p><p>Marth didn't prepare for more than one insult to be back and forth. Then he was reminded of his status. "I don't have time to deal with this, 'thing.' I shun and shame at you!"</p><p>The blue haired man turned his back once again, lifting his chin and sticking up his nose. He also crossed his arms and began to leave the Smash Hall. Pichu never understood what the gesture meant, but his need to fit in completely inspired him to do the same. The new pair left Smash Hall, leaving Dark Pit in the dusty dark. </p><p>"Hey..." Pokémon Trainer stepped up and pat his shoulder. "Marth can be a little picky sometimes."</p><p>"I didn't ask for your opinion." Dark Pit snapped back before slamming the doors open and storming off.</p><p>"I was about to offer him to join me in Yoga to help him cool off." The athletic woman sighed.</p><p>"O-Oh... Sorry."</p><p>Dark Pit didn't truly understood how he felt. All he knew was he's by himself. Marth and Pichu didn't go far, they found a nearby picnic table. They shared fruit while Wii Fit Trainer and Pokémon Trainer showed up. The dark angel didn't dare interrupt, for the rat seemed happy. Happier than it ever looked in the past week. However, Dark Pit needed to calm down somehow. He hoped there was something in the Training Arena, so he made his way towards the Smash Manor. </p><p>"Dark Pit." A familiar voice creeped in from behind. </p><p>"What do you want, Falcon." Dark Pit groaned.</p><p>Captain Falcon took a step closer. He seemed a lot more calm and collected than usual. Despite his strong demeanor, he rubbed he back off his head gently.</p><p>"I wanted to apologize for last time." He continued. "I just want to see you get better."</p><p>"'Get better?' What's your version of that? Want me to put a helmet on and shout 'Show me your moves?'" The dark angel turned around. His mood was less than awful.</p><p>"That's not what I meant and-"</p><p>"If wanted to be the adult you strive to be, you'd know the side you would've actually took. Actually, you would had been a mediator. But instead you decided to act like a two year old and call me names."</p><p>"How about you do me a favor that stop talking. I'm trying to speak-"</p><p>"No. You do me a favor and leave me alone...You caught me in a bad mood."</p><p>Dark Pit mumbled as he left the conversation no longer in the mood to do anything. Captian Falcon had no control of the situation, letting the dark angel step all over him. The racer clutched his fists and grinned his teeth. He has never met someone more "hard-headed."</p><p>"I knew this was a bad idea. Wolf was right." He growled before storming off in the other direction.</p><p>As the day went on, a need to be active burned in Dark Pit's blood. However, his motivation was not holding up as high as he expected. Every time he came up with something to do, he would stand up, touch the door to leave the Smash Mansion, then immediately sit back down in the lobby. It was a continuous and viscous cycle, until he decided to find some dessert in the kitchen. He found the first ice cream tube and scoop some with a bowl and a spoon for himself. He enjoyed the vanilla ice cream. While eating the dessert, he looked down and noticed that someone wasn't wearing any shoes. He looked up to see a girl in silver and white hair staring back at him. </p><p>"Hello there!" She smiled. "I believe we met before. But if you don't remember, my name is-"</p><p>"Hey Corn." Dark Pit's wings dropped as he relaxed.</p><p>"Corrin, Yea. Uh...So." Corrin tried to start a conversation. "Sorry about the no shoes thing. My human and dragon forms don't share the same shoe size."</p><p>"Makes sense." </p><p>Dark Pit didn't know what to say, he didn't want to say anything either. Corrin looked down and noticed that he's eating ice cream. She tilted her head.</p><p>"That's an odd flavor." </p><p>"It's vanilla. What you haven't seen ice cream before?"</p><p>"No-That's not it!" Corn waved her hands, explaining herself. "It's just weird to see you eating vanilla since you're a dark angel."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Huh?!"</p><p>Dark Pit was aggravated once again, but he didn't even have the motivation to to get angry. He slowly took another scoop from his ice cream. Corn stared back as he slowly ate it. </p><p>"A-Ah...nevermind. Sorry."</p><p>Her face slightly reddened before wondering off in a hasty fashion. Dark Pit didn't like the fact that he sounded like a stuck up teenager or Corrin's statement. But the longer he sat in the lobby, the more empty the room felt. He didn't mind having someone to talk to, but only the cruel silence. It made him realized that he had to find a way to enjoy the Smash World. Alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mentioned Characters:<br/>Mewtwo<br/>Wii Fit Trainer<br/>Ness<br/>Squirtle<br/>Corrin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Physical Sheet                           Date: March 19<br/>Doctor: Dr. Mario                  Patient: Dark Pit<br/>Status: Normal<br/>Additional Information: Dark Pit seemed to be "spacing out" during check up.  </p><p>"Pittoo!" Pit barged into the Smash Mansion with a paper waving in hand.</p><p>"Ugh...please don't ruin my morning, Pit-stain." Dark Pit woke up a little bit earlier then he usually does. Mr. Game and Watch understood his need for waffles and the morning was peaceful.</p><p>"Guess what, Guess what, Guess what?!" </p><p>"Someone put extra sugar in your syrup?"</p><p>"No!~ Diddy Kong said that he was going to do do something cool around...3 or something."</p><p>"So is that what the paper for?" </p><p>"Oh no no no. This..." Pit slammed the paper to the table. His dark counterpart lost all hope for a peaceful morning. "Is a flyer from the Hands themselves. There's going to be a Welcoming Party next Friday!" </p><p>"And?"</p><p>"They're going to reveal who been recently confirmed to join the roster soon!"</p><p>".....So?"</p><p>Pit quickly dragged Dark Pit into a conversation about who he wants in Smash. The angel was always the kid who would never shut up. The conversation was a blur to the dark angel. </p><p>"And if Banjo-Kazooie gets in, and the three of you be come friends, then Banjo-Pittooey would be canon!"</p><p>Dark Pit could only hear a few things worth noting, but that wanted to make him spit out his apple juice. He despises all of the nicknames Pit and Palutena gave him, with Banjo-Pittooey being one of the worst. He prayed that the goofy duo doesn't get in for the sake of his sanity.</p><p>"Ooh! And Ashley would be fun to be around. She's a really cool mage!"</p><p>"Ashley, huh? Could have another female, I guess." The dark angel knows Ashley's face. She does have a serious and carefree demeanor. </p><p>At this point, Pit was throwing names out to his counterpart. All the energy Dark Pit had his morning was slowly being drained. He knows Pit would follow if he tired to leave. Luckily, a goddess swooped in to save him. Palutena entered the Mansion, asking Pit to accompany her. Pit happily accepted and expected Dark Pit to be at the Center of Smash World at three o'clock. And with the goddess by his side, he doesn't have a choice weather or not to go.</p><p>"Hey-a, Pittoo. How was your day?" Mario smiled and waved.</p><p>"It's Dark Pit, Jumpman-" Dark Pit sighed, taking a sip from his apple juice. His muscles were tense once again.</p><p>"Anyway-" The red Plummer interrupted, "I'm-a just here to remind you that you should start  your-a laundry routine. And if you have any whites, please keep them separate. It will destroy any and all clothes in the wash."</p><p>"Why do you even have bleach that strong?"</p><p>"We're in Smash World."</p><p>"...Makes sense."</p><p>Dark Pit shrugged his shoulders and continue to finish his breakfast. During that time, Luigi entered the Mansion with a song in his step. With a shy smile, he sat next to the dark angel, hoping that he wouldn't mind. To the Italian's surprise, Dark Pit easily entered into a conversation. Luigi doesn't approach the black haired boy as often as he would like to admit, but when he does, it turns out to be more peaceful than expected. Luigi explained to Dark Pit about the special event occurring later on. He was as excited as he was curious. The dark angel felt his energy slowly drain away, the green plumber began to feel antsy. So, he asked Dark Pit to join him at the event. Then Luigi left as fast as he entered.</p><p>Dark Pit planned on playing some matches. However, he wanted to restrict himself from casual play for a while. His trill to improve overtook his need for enjoyment. He did want to make the new Smash to be his best. He didn't want to embarrass himself anymore than he already did. On the screen walls of Smash Hall were pictures advertising the Welcoming Party along with the direct that would serve as entertainment. It showed the most wanted newcomers. </p><p>Ashley, Banjo-Kazooie, and King K. Rool's pictures were plastered all over the wall along with many others. Dark Pit remembered the demand for the alligator quite vividly. The feeling of being unwanted would loom sometimes. Now, the dark angel can only feel air on his shoulder. There was no longer a happy ball of fur clinging onto him. Dark Pit gave up trying to speak it the rat, for the yellow thing refuses to even turn to ear towards him thanks to his new friend. The thought of it all lassoed the dark angel by his wings and dragged him down as he entered the Smash Hall.</p><p>Again, Dark Pit did okay. Just okay. It crawled in his skin. The fact that his chances of winning fluctuated put a bad taste in his mouth. He knows he has months before "official" tier list start rolling in, but he knows that time is not as kind as it seems. He made his way back to the competitive lobby once again. Suddenly, something wrapped around his neck, pulling him backwards. The dark angel panicked and  raised his arm. He slammed his elbow against whatever was against him. The grip on his neck loosened, but a white figure fell to the ground.</p><p>"Sometimes, I wonder if you're actually trying to kill me, Pit." Dark Pit looked down upon his counterpart.</p><p>"But did you have to punch me like that?!" The angel cried out before hopping to his feet.</p><p>"That wasn't a punch." </p><p>"Anyway, you two..." Palutena interrupted. "Diddy Kong's event is going to start soon. We're going to be late if we don't leave now." </p><p>"Oh...right!" Pit chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Wait. Why do I have to go with you-"</p><p>Dark Pit always forgot that he had no say when he was with the dynamic duo. Pit grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him outside of the Smash Hall with a upbeat tune.</p><p>The trio made their way towards the center. Usually, the center of Smash World would have a giant circle with the infamous logo inside. Instead, there was a wooden contraption, standing on top with a flimsy demeanor.</p><p>"What do you think this thing is going to do?" Peach leaned over and mumbled.</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know, Princess." Falco crossed his arms. </p><p>Luigi hid behind the pink princess's gown and watch more people crowd the area. Fighters such as Meta Knight, Sheik, and Toon Link came one by one. Roy, Ike, and the Ice Climbers cane in pairs. Lucario, Fox, And Pikachu seemed to had come together. </p><p>There was a decent amount of fighters hovering around the wonky contraption. As the crowd clumped in, it became harder to see who was truly there. Diddy Kong, the one who planned this, was the last to show up. He presented his contraption, but the crowd stayed silent. The group stayed stationary until the small monkey, revealed what seemed to be a stick. He pulled it multiple times, but nothing changed. Diddy turned to his audience and pointed towards Peach's dress. He wanted Luigi to pull it. The green Plummer hesitatingly moves away from his hiding spot, he was getting attention. Luigi puffed up his chest, tilted, his hat upward and pulled as if he was the strongest man on earth.</p><p>Suddenly Luigi flew into the contraption arm first. Multiple things where happening at once, it was impossible for the fighters to comprehend what's truly going on. Wood was falling everywhere, trapping the green plumber under the debris. After everything crashed to the floor, a rocket barrel shot up to the sky. It left a trail or fire and smoke as it spiraled out of control. The rocket made a sharp turn towards the contraption and exploded on impact. Everyone was silent, wood remained in flames. Luigi poked his head through the destroyed mess covered in smoke and dust. He groaned in pain, trying to escape. A tear formed in his eye when a peanut flew into his head.</p><p>Diddy Kong screamed in laughter, clapping while holding his peanut gun. Everyone stood still as he mocked the poor plumber. Diddy's laugh could be heard from the Waiting Rooms in Smash Hall to the Training Arena in Smash Manor. Suddenly, he had his peanut gun ripped away from him. He looked up to see it pointing at him. Dark Pit squeezed the gun so tightly, it began to shake. It was like Diddy Kong was standing in the shadows of Death himself, with the scythe gracing his fur. </p><p>"Is this your idea of a joke?" The dark angel growled. </p><p>Diddy Kong didn't have the courage to move, he never saw such resentment towards a prank before. It was the first time he ever pranked someone in an elaborate way. While the monkey was unable to defend his actions, a few fighters safely pulled Luigi out of the rubble.</p><p>"Maybe you should rethink your next prank before you turn it into a murder machine. Holding a peanut gun to your head is funnier than the crap you just pulled...I'm taking Luigi to Doc's office." </p><p>Dark Pit slammed the gun to the ground. It did not seem broken, but it left a crack sound in Diddy Kong's ears. A deep chuckle slithered out of the crowd as the dark angel helped Luigi with the others. An uneasy tension rose in everyone's skin. </p><p>"What's wrong with you?" Wolf stepped forward with his metal boot. "I personally think that it was hilarious."</p><p>"I highly suggest that you shut your trap before you start sounding like a idiot." Dark Pit snapped back. He took the green plumber off of the wood.</p><p>"Ugh, and how about that facade?" Wolf continued. "We all know how you treat nicer people when no one's looking." </p><p>All the fighters seemed confused, but captivated in the drama. Dark Pit, however, was not amused and refuse to listen anything after his remark. He grabbed Luigi across the back and legs and picked him up. All he cared about was getting Luigi to Doctor Mario and leaving the area before things out worse. The black haired boy marched away from the center in a quick fashion.</p><p>"Oh? Not everyone had heard? That's strange! Might as well speak louder this time." Wolf stepped forward again and faced the crowd. </p><p>He gave a crooked smile, knowing full-heartedly that his words will leave an impact. He crossed his arms and spoke with pride. Dark Pit was too far to hear what Wolf said, but he has close enough to hear the gasps from the crowd. The collective sound put a strong sense of dread in the dark angel. It felt as if a flash of lightning crashed down behind him. </p><p>After carrying Luigi inside Doctor Mario's office, Dark Pit was told to wait outside until he's told about the plumber's condition. He stood near the entrance with his back against the wall. Down the hall was an angered Ike with his hands clutched into fists. He marched up to Dark Pit and raised his hand. His index finger was straight enough to pierce through the dark angel's heart. </p><p>"Hey." The blue haired mercenary's stern voice rumbled the floor.</p><p>"Is something wrong-" Dark Pit stared back.</p><p>"The only time you fight is in an arena."</p><p>"Thanks, Mr. Obvious."</p><p>"If you hurt anyone outside of the arenas, I'll make sure that you'll never be able to fight again."</p><p>Dark Pit raised a brow at the empty threat. "I do that anyway- What do you mean?"</p><p>"Oh, you know what I mean." Ike growled as he quickly stormed off, as if he couldn't stand to be around the dark angel any more.</p><p>"What's with everyone storming off lately." Dark Pit brushed his fingers though his hair. He never expected the day to fluctuate like it did. At this point, the only thing he was looking forward to was going to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Characters Mentioned: <br/>Peach <br/>Meta Knight <br/>Sheik <br/>Toon Link<br/>Ike</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Dark Pit woke up as sluggish as usual. The air felt heavy on his skin. His room seemed so dark despite having multiple colors on his walks. He would rather have the plain and dull badge over this horrific design. He had already stripped the posters away from the paint, leaving the tape stuck on the walls. The morning was gray and many fighters seemed exhausted. The weather dragged some of them down with its gloomy demeanor. </p><p>The dark angel glanced at his surroundings, he had never seen the place look so depressing. Falco brushes down his blue feathers and leaned back against a tree. He didn't seemed disturbed by the Villagers attempts to catch a bug. Sonic tapped his foot impatiently as he watch Greninja struggle to eat a snack. Meanwhile, Mr. Game and Watch questioned if taking a walk today was a good idea. </p><p>When Dark Pit reached the Smash Hall, he felt his nervousness shot down his body. He saw Marth enter the building with his group of "friends." The blue haired man seemed to be aggravated, the dark angel had made him walk that way before. Pichu seemed smaller than usual.</p><p>Dark Pit barley entered the Hall and he already heard Marth yelling. The black haired boy looked down the hallway, Marth had his hands on his hips. He continuously shouted with an entitled tone. Suddenly, Pichu bolted away with tears in his eyes. He ran out of the building as fast as he could, ignoring his surroundings. </p><p>Dark Pit stared at the rat as he walked down the hall. He had never seen Pichu so upset before. However, the dark angel couldn't feel sympathy, he could only sense confusion from himself. He found it strange, how someone can be a friend one day and be an enemy the another day. </p><p>Suddenly, a strong force rammed into Dark Pit, making him fall down like a meteor. It felt as if he ran into a wall at full force. As he crashed to the ground, he placed his hands on the floor in attempts to save himself. He landed safely, but not painlessly. When he raised his head, he saw a pair of eyes staring back at him. The large penguin laughed and pats his jiggly belly. Then, he head out a hand towards the dark angel. </p><p>"...Thanks?" Dark Pit replied, he knew that he didn't needed help with getting up, so he helped himself back up. </p><p>King Dedede refused to let Dark Pit reject his offer, for he had bigger plan for the dark angel. The king grabbed the black haired boy's hand and bolted to the door, dragging the boy closely behind him. Dark Pit had no choice but to run after the penguin, he hated how light he was sometimes. </p><p> King Dedede took Dark Pit to the left and straight to the Smash Vault. King burst through the doors and waddled towards a corner deep within the Vault's storage units. Dark Pit couldn't help but stare at the small hut  made of cardboard boxes and a rug covered in what seemed to be black paint, and a ceiling made of purple blankets. </p><p>"Pit?! Heh! Didn't I tell you to stop trying to act cool?" Ganondorf chuckled. "Your determination is embarrassing, but you humor me." </p><p>"We're only rude whenever it's needed. Apologies, Dark Pit, the new Ganon is still learning names. Have a seat." Bowser growled and waved his hand.</p><p>Dark Pit hesitant to sit, while King Dedede threw himself onto a chair and threw his hammer to the ground. </p><p>"So, 'Pittoo.'" Bowser continued. Dark Pit hissed at the name, "We heard about you and Luigi."</p><p>"...What about it?" The dark angel didn't like the feeling in his chest. He found it odd for the villains of smash to approach him for helping someone. </p><p>"We've never expected you to be such a brutal character, 'Dark' Pit." Ganondorf tried to hide his laughter. </p><p>"...Why is it 'brutal-'"</p><p>"No need to be humble. Now that almost everyone knows, you must be feeling like an outcast." The koopa king felt how sharp his teeth were.</p><p>"Before you start offering anything, why are your even talking to me?" Dark Pit raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"Not too much of a reason honestly. Let's just say, we appreciate your willingness to break the rules in order to hurt people. With us, you won't have anything stopping you from doing whatever you want."</p><p>The dark angel didn't know how to respond. He used to attack almost anything when he was younger. He was simply confused at the time, unlike now. He wouldn't hurt anyone that is not against him and he wouldn't break the rules just to do so.</p><p>"...Uh- Do you even know what the rules are? Or are you too busy being 'too cool' to memorize them? I didn't break any of them and I don't plan on doing so later." </p><p>Bowser froze in his place, he wasn't prepared for such a snappy response. King Dedede turned away silently and fiddled with his hammer. Ganondorf, on the other hand, seemed to be amused. His deep laugh could be heard throughout the entire vault. </p><p>"So...you're calling us liars, huh? You think you're too tough to hang with us?! It's so predictable that it's hilarious."</p><p>The king of darkness stood up, his tall demeanor had a dash of horror. He made his way over to Dark Pit's side.</p><p>"That joke was so amusing, it deserves a pat on the back." Ganon continued as he did what he said.</p><p>Dark Pit felt a chill run down his spine as Gabon's cold hand made contact with his skin. It felt like a wide, dull arrow attempted to pierce his skin over and over again. The growing uneasiness made Dark Pit want to leave. Suddenly, Ganondorf gripped the dark angel by his undershirt. His feet raised above the ground as he began to kick. Ganon growled as he carried the little bird by his back. The Vault's emptiness was full with shouting. The king of darkness thrust his boot forward and the entrance door flung open. In one swift moment, Dark Pit flew further then he usual attempts on his own.</p><p>"How idiotic you are. We offer hospitality when no one else would, and yet you still disrespect us. Enjoy your new role as a reject." Ganondorf shouted before slamming the door shut.</p><p>Dark Pit lifted himself up to his feet and whipped off the dirt on his hands and knees. He hated how light he was sometimes. But he would rather be outside than in that filthy content with the villains of Smash. He's positive that their reputation in the roster is far below average. </p><p>At the moment, best thing Dark Pit could do was to pretend that whatever encounter he just had never happened. The day was still burning bright and he still wanted to play some matches. He wanted to feel progressive today. He flicked his wings up and took a step towards a long way back to the Smash Hall.</p><p>The peaceful silence of nature meant that the finished buildings must be crowded, especially Smash Hall. The beaming sun seeped into Dark Pit's clothing the longer he stayed outside. He sighed in relief when he saw the Hall within his sight. </p><p>"Pi...!" A small voice reached his ears.</p><p>Dark Pit looked around again, being more observant. To his feet was Pichu with the same face he made when Dark Pit first spotted him. The rat tucked down his ears, leaning against the dark angel's ankle. Pichu raised his head, staring with big, heartbroken eyes. His begging was silent, but Dark Pit could hear everything this creature is trying to say. </p><p>Dark Pit stared down at Pichu, his blunt iris sent a sharp cold shock down Pichu's body. The rat took a step back, frightened by the aura of his previous friend. The dark angel gave a stern stance, his fist clutched, his wings held tight and seemed larger than the body they were attached to. The angel of death loomed over his image. Not once did Dark Pit opened his mouth, not a sound was made from him. He raised his head, his crimson eyes turned vibrant as usual. Without a word, Dark Pit continued his way towards Smash Hall, leaving Pichu behind. </p><p>"Pichu!...Pi..." Pichu shouted with pain  in s voice. </p><p>Dark Pit didn't care about what he abandoned at that moment. He wasn't the one to leave it in the first place, so he didn't care. Every step felt quicker as he listen to Pichu grow quiet. Today was the day he learned that Pokémon can cry. </p><p>It took a while to get into a battle. When he did, however, Dark Pit began to feel something heavy push down his chest. Nothing was there, but he felt it nonetheless. His mood for fighting dropped rapidly, leading to two pathetic losses, but he didn't mind. All he wanted now was some food and a nap. Then he shoulders felt tight, realizing that everything that occurred today was for nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Characters Mentioned:<br/>Falco <br/>Villager <br/>King Dedede <br/>Bowser</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Physical Sheet                           Date: March 30<br/>Doctor: Dr. Mario                  Patient: Dark Pit<br/>Status: Normal<br/>Additional Information: Dark Pit seemed to be lacking sleep</p><p>Dark Pit was so busy being dragged and thrown around by everyone that he forgot to visit Dr. Mario for the week. He went to the office at his normal time, but his restless mind kept him up for most of the night. Since it was still early, he could go back to his room and gain some sleep back. On his way back to the Mansion, he noticed something huge in the distance. Apparently, something big was happening, but he didn't care enough to remember. </p><p>When he entered the Mansion, it seem like a hundred fighters where having a thanksgiving dinner in groups. The kid group poured syrup and chocolate all over their pancakes. Most of the woman had a pleasant table to themselves. They each had a peaceful breakfast with eggs and fruit. The only one not with them was Palutena, who was setting the table with Pit by her side. </p><p>Dark Pit didn't want to speak with anyone, especially his twin. While everyone was moving around, he camouflage himself to sneak away from the entrance and up the stairs. Sleep had never felt so rewarding when he reached the forth floor. He quickened his pace to get to his room. When he reached out for the door, he can think of the blissful nap he was about to have. He grabbed the door nob and-</p><p>"Seems like you're up already! Mornin' Pittoo!" He knows that voice too well. Pit smiled excitedly as he watched his brother bash his head against the door. </p><p>"You know what day it is?!" The angel continued, grabbing his twin's arm.</p><p>"...No, I don't." Dark Pit groaned. </p><p>"It's party day, silly! Lady Palutena and I prepared breakfast for the three of us. We gotta go eat so we can have good seats for the direct!" </p><p>"The dire-?"</p><p>Once again, Pit dragged Dark Pit away before he could object. The dark angel couldn't help but think about all the sleep he will not get back until tomorrow. He didn't care about anything else that will happened. He sat down at a table with Pit and Palutena. The smell of delightful food made Dark Pit want to eat, he couldn't resist the smell of breakfast food. However, no matter how much orange juice he drank, he never felt any lighter. When the trio were finished, they cleaned their area, and hurried to the center of Smash World.</p><p>The massive object Dark Pit saw before was a projector with massive tents surrounding it. Inside of those tents were seats, food, beverages, and even fans to keep the fighters cool under the shade. While the dark angel followed Palutena to a seat, Pit stopped to grab a snack of five. </p><p>As fighters fill the seats, the area grew louder. They all sat in their own groups while original twelve huddled together. Link held his sword tightly while Samus had her suit prepared for usage. They both scanned the area as if they were ordered to watch the area. Sonic, Mega Man, and Pac Man's conversation was drowned out by the voices surrounding them. Charizard roar with fire in his throat, making Squirtle spray water everywhere in a panic. Little Mac held up his glove, then Bowser Jr. opened his clown car to pull out his. The pair bumped their glove covered fist together and chuckled at their goofy nature. With a short glance, it seemed like everyone showed up to this "direct." However, Dark Pit didn't like the fact that Captain Falcon was in his vicinity. </p><p>The projector screen was clear and bright even though it was in a bright place. As the countdown upon it grew close to zero, the crowd grew louder. Dark Pit couldn't hear himself think over the cheering that rung in his ears. It was quickly followed by a wave of shushing and everyone went silent as they watched the "Direct" live on the screen. It seemed like the live stream was strictly Smash related. </p><p>As the livestream went on, the fighters began to whisper among themselves. Deep within the crowd, Dark Pit could hear his brother's stomach growling. Pit rubbed his tummy and leaned over towards Palutena.</p><p>"Hey, Lady Palutena," He tried to whisper. </p><p>"Yes, Pit?" Palutena replied softly.</p><p>"I know this is a bad time, but I'm kinda hungry." </p><p>"You just ate an hour ago, dimwit!" Dark Pit groaned. "What? Is your stomach the actual reason why you're named Pit?!"</p><p>"No need to fret, Pittoo. I'll take Pit with me to get some snacks. You can stay here if you want." Palutena seemed happier to leave rather then sit.</p><p>The pair got up and made their way out, crawling over the dark angel between them as they went. He was alone, despite being surrounded by people. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, he doubted that any of them even noticed that he's there. Suddenly, he began to hear his heart beat. His breathing slightly wavered.  He was sure that someone was, at least, staring at him. He glanced around, nothing seemed to be stalking him nearby. His nerves slowly calmed down, his breathing went back to normal. Then, it all stopped at once when he heard a familiar voice. </p><p>"Hey, Dark Pit! Who do you want to join the roster this time?" Captian Falcon shouted, and everyone turned their heads towards the dark angel. </p><p>"Tch..." Dark Pit turned away, trying to pretend  that he didn't hear anything.</p><p>"Hey, guys, Falcon is asking a question." A nearby Roy shouted. </p><p>The surrounding fighters had drowned out their noise. Captain Falcon asked is question once again, then everyone turned their attention to the dark angel. Not everyone was paying attention, but it felt like a hundred and twenty eyes stared deep into his soul. Multiple lies bolted around in his head, quickly finding the best answer that gives the least hostility. Then he wanted to punch himself, realizing that he doesn't remember any names from Pit's  wish list lecture from last week. The best bet he had was to answer truthfully.</p><p>"...Honestly, I really don't care about who gets added. In the end, it really doesn't matter." He spike in a soothing voice. He guessed that sounding more gentle would help him out of this situation. </p><p>"Pff! What kind of answer is that?" Captain Falcon laughed in his usual flashy self. He was trying to please a crowd. "C'mon, it's your opinion. No one is gonna get upset. Just tell us who you really want."</p><p> Dark Pit was back in the corner again. He didn't know what to say. That was the only response he can come up with. Suddenly, when all the tiredness from before shot back in, a memory struck into his head, back to Pit mentioned a bunch a characters. One name came to mind, a name that will hopefully save him from this tightrope he stands on. Even though he was unsure weather or not the name is correct, he still tried to maintain his calming voice from before.</p><p>"...Ash...ley?" The laziness in his voice rose.</p><p>Everyone grew silent, as if time stopped when he mentioned her name. It was obvious that he did something wrong. He didn't feel like being stressed, or yelled at, or talking about. He just wanted to have a peaceful and quiet day. Apparently, even that his hard to achieve sometimes. Soon, a small burst of laughter grew from the silence. It quickly got louder with every second. </p><p>"Ashley? Ashley?!" Roy held back tears. "You must really like little girls, don't you?!"</p><p>"Having Ashley in smash is just as much as a bad idea as having Dark Pit in smash...oh wait." Marth joined in.</p><p>"You're even a pathetic excuse for a disgrace." Ganondorf scoffed once again. </p><p>Dark Pit heard the insults so clearly he could recognize who the voice belonged to. He had never felt that much pain and embarrassment before. He shut his eyes and crossed his arms, hoping to block out all the noise he heard. Diddy Kong screeched in laughter. He could barley control himself and threw bananas  whenever he could. Suddenly, the monkey was stuck with a bright idea and raised a banana peel. With one motion, Diddy chucked the peel and watch it land on Dark Pit's head. Diddy Kong laughed hysterically as he watched the dark angel grind his teeth. </p><p>"Ah, no worries, Pittoo." Roy chuckled. "We all know that you want Banjo along with everyone else-" </p><p>The dark angel was tired of all the words shoved down his throat. He snapped his head towards the fire boy in a voice of pure annoyance. </p><p>"Banjo-whatever his name is will never get in, especially if he has children like you crying over him." </p><p>His cutthroat words turned the tide of the crowd. The laughter died out slowly while the sound of an angry mob came crashing in. It felt as if the entire roster heard him, they all seemed to be yelling and booing. Food was flung towards him as if he had put on an awful performance.  </p><p>The mocking has stained his name, Dark Pit jumped into his feet, clutching his fists. He shoved his away from the seats to storm away. Each step he took seemed to leave a small fire behind. </p><p>Meanwhile, Pit hovered over the snacks, grabbing a bag of food for a seventh time. Palutena patiently watched her protector cycle through a devious loop. He would grab a snack and eat it on the way back to the seats, but he would finish before they reach their seats, making Pit ask to go back to the snack bar. The goddess didn't seem to mind however, for she always enjoyed the little moments like these with her only confidant. Eventually, Pit looked up to see his darker counterpart leaving. </p><p>"Where's Pittoo going, Lady Palutena?" He turned to his goddess.</p><p>"Who knows? Probably somewhere to pout. He must had thought that the direct wasn't cool or something." Palutena sounded passive. </p><p>"Should we go to him?"</p><p>"I think he wants to be left alone...like he always does."</p><p>Pit's face dropped, he turned to his brother once more, growing further and further away from him. Then he faced Palutena one more time. He stared into her calming eyes and she game a soft and reassuring smile. The angel silently nodded, the goddess seemed pleased. </p><p>"Here, Pit." She continued. "How about I carry back all the snacks we want to we can eat them when we sit."</p><p>"Hehe...That's a better idea..." he smiled feeling a little embarrassed.</p><p>Dark Pit never got the chance to see who was the one of the first to be confirmed for the new roster. He marched up to his room and stayed in the Smash Mansion for the rest of the day. He truly didn't care about who made it in, since he wasn't allowed to give up his spot for someone else. He didn't even want to go back to Smash in the first place, just for some "pathetic" slogan and a hand that does anything to live up to Smash's title. He lied silently, hoping that next time, he gets a choice in weather or not to join. His mind ran violently, he didn't fall asleep until later that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Characters Mentioned:<br/>Link <br/>Samus<br/>Sonic <br/>Mega Man<br/>Pac Man<br/>Charizard<br/>Little Mac<br/>Bowser Jr.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past day, Dark Pit felt outcasted from the rest of the roster. He would get a cold side eye from anyone he passed. It disappointed him, the fact that lying about a character he wanted in the roster can make the entire world go against him. He did not like the fact that history was repeating itself.</p><p>While Dark Pit entered the lobby in search of food, Pit followed distantly. The angel tucked his wings as his face dropped. Palutena looked down to him, showing off her godly presence. </p><p>"What's wrong, Pit?" </p><p>"Um...Lady Palutena...?" He asked nervously. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Uh...I-Is it okay if I...hang out with Pittoo alone for a bit?" </p><p>"...Alright." She stood up straight. "I'll be in Smash Hall watching matches whenever you come back." </p><p>The pair followed Dark Pit into the kitchen, but the goddess quickly left with a bagel and a drink. Pit hovered behind his counterpart, raising a hand to catch his attention.</p><p>"Where's your goddess, Pit-stain." The dark angel huffed while rummaging though the refrigerator. </p><p>"Going to Smash Hall!" Pit smiled.</p><p>"Heh..." Dark Pit always enjoyed teasing his counterpart. "Did she give you permission to talk to me without supervision?" </p><p>"She did, actually." Pit wouldn't pick up on it sometimes. "What's for breakfast?" </p><p>"Why are you asking me?" </p><p>Suddenly, the sound of 8-bit tapping rose from behind them. The two angels turned around to see a flat figure before them. Mr. Game and Watch rung his retro bell and the offered two plates of his freshly made food. Pit tested up in excitement, ready to jump upon what he loved the most. Dark Pit, however, turned his head and waved a hand.</p><p>"No thank-"</p><p>"We'll take it!" Pit shouted over the dark angel. </p><p>Before Dark Pit could protest, Pit for the food and sat them down at a nearby table. The food was great, but the dark angel didn't want it, but he still ate it anyway. </p><p>"That shadow bug thing, always makes the best food, right Pittoo?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>Pit failed to notice that his darker counterpart wasn't interested in anything he was saying, but he could care less. While he smiled a talked, Dark Pit stared at the door, hoping that time would go by sooner. He suddenly regretted sitting in such an obvious place. Wolf crawled through the door, looking for trouble like he usually does. Dark Pit quickly turned his attention towards his twin. He grabbed the glass of apple juice, pretending to be engaged in a conversation. It didn't alter the inevitable, for a loud slam on the table, making Pit choke on his food. </p><p>"What's wrong, little birdy." Wolf smirked, clawing at the table. "Smile a little." </p><p>Despite the furry ball of aggravation next to him, Dark Pit decided to dismiss his surroundings. He hoped that staying quiet will cause a better outcome. But his twin can only think rationally for so long. </p><p>"What are you up to, Wolf?"</p><p>"Ah nothing. Just have a little question for your... 'brother.'" </p><p>"What do you want to ask him?"</p><p>"Did you hear me, twink? I said that I'm not talking to you."</p><p>"Maybe he doesn't want to-"</p><p>"Hurry up and ask." Dark Pit spoke up, tired of their arguing. "I have better things to listen to than to babies whining at each other." </p><p>Wolf's grin grew wider. He got what he wanted.  Dark Pit tried to predict what the bushy "man-child" was trying to ask. "Wanna fight and prove yourself?" "Want to kiss my boots, coward?" But to his surprise, what Wolf said was a lot more embarrassing. </p><p>"I witnessed the little song you sang yesterday. And how terrible it was,wanting a character like Ashley. So it made me wonder..." the wolf leaned in leaning his head into his hand. "Do you have any good qualities?" </p><p>"Like you do?" The dark angel snapped back, trying not to show that he was offended in anyway.</p><p>"It's obvious that I do, but you? I'm not so sure. C'mon, fight me. Prove to me that you're actually good at something." </p><p>"I don't need to prove myself to anyone, especially not to you."</p><p>"What about you're little buddy here." Wolf glared at Pit. "You don't seem too different  compared to him."  </p><p>"And you don't seem too different compared to a mop. Run off and lick your fur somewhere else. I'm tired of you invading my space." Dark Pit couldn't help clutch his cup tighter. </p><p>"Leave us alone, Wolf. You have no right to just come in here and bully Pittoo!" Pit stood up, clutching his fist. </p><p>"Fine! Quit crying, I'll give you your bottle. I'll go off and be an unbeatable top tier." </p><p>"And don't you think you're going to get away with harassing someone else. </p><p>"Hey man. I'm just telling the truth..." Wolf turned his back and raised his arms, withholding a wicked smile the entire interaction. </p><p>Pit huffed as he threw himself back down into the seat. He turned to his twin, who seemed to be aggravated. </p><p>"Don't listen to him, Pittoo. I know you can-"</p><p>"You do realize that standing up for someone else doesn't change anything, right?" Dark Pit interrupted. </p><p>"...I-I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"You know, everyone else is right. You are the kid that never shuts up." </p><p>The dark angel stood up and marched out of the lobby as fast as he could. Pit felt his heart dropped to his stomach, wondering why he had to open his mouth. All he wanted was some valuable bonding time with his twin brother, which ended in ruin. Pit quietly grabbed his fork and sighed. Then he continued to poke at his food, but he found it hard to eat as fast as he did. </p><p>•  •  •</p><p>A few hours has passed, Dark Pit began to develop a losing streak. He made multiple mistakes, causing his opponents to taunt and crouch. It didn't help the fact that multiple people were watching, including Captain Falcon. The dark angel was aggravated ever since that morning, and it affected the way he played. After one extremely embarrassing loss, he stormed out of the Smash Hall, arms crossed with his bow. Every step that he took made his head pound harder. So he decided to rest outside for once. </p><p>Despite the big event yesterday, the place was clean as if it never happened. The sun was warm, the grass flowed in sync with the calm wind. The picnic tables were spread out. The only fighters there were Greninja and Lucario, sitting quietly and letting the sound of nature sing peacefully. Dark Pit sat down at one of the tables and tucked his head into his arms. His warm forehead burned upon his forearms. The silenced calmed his neves, his eyes grew heavy. He slowly faded into a deep sleep. Before he could, a hesitant voice snapped him out of his daze.</p><p>"E-Excuse me, Dark Pit." </p><p>The dark angel jolted his head up to see a concerned blonde in pink. Peach held her hands close to her chest as she stepped forward.</p><p>"May I have a word with you?" </p><p>"What do you want?" He groaned as he lifted his head to massage it. </p><p>She sat in front of him gracefully, tucking in her dress. Then, she placed her hands on the table gently with one over the other. Her face saddened when she spoke again. </p><p>"Well... I've been hearing about all the things you do. Everyone's talking about it, but....I want to hear it from you." </p><p>Dark Pit could only focus on the nap he almost had. The pain only got worse with every word Peach spoke. She jumped a little when he seemingly glared at her when she grabbed his hands. </p><p>"Please..." she continued. "Tell me that all those rumors are false. Please tell me that you don't break Diddy Kong's things or bully Pichu. And please...please tell me that you don't hurt Luigi." </p><p>Dark Pit was exhausted from the confusing day he had, but he wasn't surprised. People running around, saying things about him isn't new at all, however. He knew that whatever he had to give an answer, or else the blonde would never gave him peace. He signed, frustrated from thinking. </p><p>"Look, Peach." He finally spoke. "If everyone's talking about it, then it's obviously a rumor. It's not up to me to prove to you weather or not it's true anymore. If everyone thinks it's true then it's true, what I say doesn't matter. So what's the point in disputing?"</p><p>Peach was taken back in shock. She was unsure weather to run away and cry or sign in relief. Her shoulders tensed. Dark Pit stared back at her dully, he just wanted her to leave him be. She silently stood up and walked away. Her sluggishness only made the air more tense. The dark angel watch her dress drag gently along the floor. Then he let his head drop back down to his arms. </p><p>It didn't take him long to let the peaceful environment carry him swiftly into a deep sleep. He doesn't budge until the night wing gave goosebumps to his exposed skin. He felt better, until he stood up. Then the pain came rushing back to him. He growled as he scooted towards the Smash Mansion, hoping to find something to eat that will make him tired enough to a goodnight rest. He never noticed what he picked out, nor did he remember what time it was. He dragged himself to his room soon after and lazily threw himself onto his bed. The night was silent, everything had calmed down. He expected to get hours of sleep that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark Pit did not get any sleep from the night before. His eyes would shoot open every hour and he would either be too hot or too cold. He didn't sleep consistently until later in the morning. Master Hand wouldn't like him trying to sleep all day, they would probably drag him out when the clock strikes noon. The dark angel groaned loudly, getting dressed and dragging himself out of his room. He made his way down to the lobby. It was peaceful, but crowded. He wasn't really hungry so he grabbed something small along with something to drink. </p><p>Not too far away from him sat a curious Lucina. She stared at Dark Pit from across the room. She slowly stood up, he saw her opportunity. She began to doubt the outcome of the situation with every step she took. She stopped in her tracks as she watched the dark angel's crimson eyes dart around, narrowly making eye contact with her. </p><p>For once, Dark Pit seemed approachable to Lucina. She always feared that speaking to him would end with her running to Dr. Mario for bandages. She raised her hand, ready to tap his shoulder. Suddenly, a softer hand grabbed hers. She jumped, and looked to her right. Palutena shut her eyes and smiled beside the blue haired girl, holding a jumbled up blue cloth. Lucina froze in place, feeling the heat rush to her face.</p><p>"Good morning, Lucina." Palutena said calmly. </p><p>"M-Morning." Lucina stuttered.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt...whatever you're doing, but may I have a word with you?"</p><p>"...Sure."</p><p>In own swift motion, Palutena pulled Lucina to the side. After a few exchanges, the green haired goddess lifted the blue cloth from her arms and revealed that it was her dress, which was white. She quickly explained to the blue haired girl that she must had left one of her clothing pieces with the whites. Then Palutena handed over what seemed to be a shirt that was spotted and small. Lucina grabbed it, realizing it was one of her undershirts, destroyed by the power of the washing machine.</p><p>While Lucina received a lecture, someone else approached Dark Pit instead. A blurry flash of blue swung by the dark angel before jumping into the seat in front of him. Sonic kicked up his feet upon the table and set down a cup of soda.</p><p>"Sup, Pittoo-" He said before being cut off.</p><p>"Don't." The dark angel snapped back. </p><p>"Jeez! Calm down. I'm just trying to talk to you." </p><p>There was an attempt to start up a small conversation, but Sonic's impatience caused him to interrupt himself. He just wanted to get to the point.</p><p>"So about Friday." The blue hedgehog tapped his finger on the table. Dark Pit silently hissed at the situation. "Why do you want Ashley of all people."</p><p>"Ugh...If you were listening, I said that I didn't care about who gets in." </p><p>"But-....Why did you ask for Ashley when Roy brought it up?"</p><p>Dark Pit clutched his fist. "Because they forced me to."</p><p>"It didn't sound like it. Do you have a crush on her?" </p><p>"She's the last person I'd-"</p><p>"You're weird, liking someone with such a huge age gap."</p><p>Dark Pit quickly grew weary of this game of finger pointing. The little appetite he had faded away and the peace he was basking in died out. He clawed at the table, holding back from raising his voice.</p><p>"...Why do you have to be so aggravating?"</p><p>"I'm just wondering-"</p><p>"No you're just being annoying. Go bother someone else."</p><p>Silence quickly filled the space between them. The dark angel forced himself to let go of the table before he ended up breaking it. All Sonic could do was brush his quills and turn away, taking back from how rough Dark Pit sounded.</p><p>"...And I thought Shadow was hard-headed." The hedgehog uttered before wondering off. </p><p>Dark Pit groaned before tucking in his wings. He crossed his arms, while tracing his feathers with two fingers. His wings felt softer with every passing day. He felt like preparing them for a windy sky was a waste of time, since the wind is no match against the power of flight. Right after Lucina was done talking to Palutena, she looked back to the dark angel. He now showed a closed off demeanor. Her shoulders dropped as she slowly moved away. All she wanted was the right time to speak to him, and that moment was not that time. </p><p>Dark Pit later wondered off to the Smash Hall to play competitively. However, this time, he wanted to have nothing less than a winning streaks. He was tired of losing, tired of being second place. When he signed in the waiting room, his shoulders hurt from all the tension he held in. He barley won first battle, with his arrow dealing the final blow at the peak of its firepower. The rage he carried pushed his opponent back enough to hit the blast zone. </p><p>After the battle, he turned around and went back into the competitive waiting lobby. He sat quietly on the couch, watching Rob and Megaman fight on the screen. The two robots threw all their projectiles at each other. As the clock slowly dwindle down, Dark Pit felt his seat move. He looked over to feel his body tense. Captain Falcon sat back with arms raised. The dark angel gripped his arms tighter as he felt a chill run down his spine. He didn't know how to feel, all he knows is that he will have to battle the racer if he stayed. </p><p>At that moment, a wave of confidence brushed over Dark Pit. He is an angel while Captain Falcon is just a human. The dark angel couldn't find a good reason to back down and leave. He streatched his wings and gripped his bow tightly. While he prepared for his game, Mega Man was sent flying across the stage, losing his final stock at an early percent. </p><p>"What a horrible DI, and I right?" Captain Falcon huffed loudly. </p><p>Dark Pit turned away, refusing to give any attention to the loudmouth next to him. He remained silent, avoiding any contact until the match started. </p><p>The battle started quickly and Dark Pit gained the lead within the first thirty seconds. Captain Falcon attempted to go for an early kill offstage, but it ended in him self destructing.  The dark angel angel saw a winning streak in his future. However, that quickly faded when Falcon took away Dark Pit's first stock. Then he quickly lost his second due to one aggressive spike. He quickly gained even ground thanks to his power side b. </p><p>Both opponents slowly gained damage, and both were getting closer to peak rage. Both fighters were far from the stage, but Captain Falcon already used his second jump. Dark Pit only needed one arrow to ensure his victory. He aimed his shot, waiting for the perfect moment. As he expected, Falcon attempted to use his up be, but the dark angel fell fast enough to be grabbed. The two exploded, which sent Dark Pit flying straight into the stage before falling straight into the void of a blast zone. He lost as fast as he gained the lead.</p><p>The dark angel didn't like the feeling in his chest when Capitan Falcon won. It felt like the attitudes of the people around him had changed. The air grew tighter and his head grew warmer. It was as if he had a small ball of stress resting in his soul. When he exited the stage, he considered other ways to improve. He settled on practicing, or at least warning up in the Smash Manor, since it was more rare to encounter fighters there. There, he had the perfect opportunity to discover which attacks connect to others or even get him an early K.O.</p><p>Suddenly, Dark Pit felt a tight grip grab his shoulder, causing him to jolt and turn around. Captain Falcon stood tall before him, staring down with his helmet that covered his eyes.</p><p>"Good game." The racer held out a fist before awkwardly dropping it. "But...your data is pretty weak based, honestly." </p><p>"My what-?" The dark angel felt his shoulders stiffen.</p><p>"You don't know any of your data? No wonder why you have trouble winning."</p><p>"...Pardon?" Dark Pit's voice quickly sank along with his face. </p><p>"You're lacking in your combo game. Yea, somethings are sticking, but I don't see any kill confirms. And don't get me started on your tech skills." </p><p>"So you're using this small window of time we have together just to insult me?"</p><p>"Of course not. I'm just critiquing you."</p><p>Dark Pit grew weary of the nonsense he was hearing and turned around to leave. "Criticism and throwing insults are two completely different things, gold nips. Maybe Master Hand  should make a game that's more fit for your third grade knowledge. Learn the difference."</p><p>Captain Falcon gritted his teeth and growled. He was tired of the dark angel's disrespectful manner. </p><p>"What, like the differences between you and Pit? I think finding even one of those is impossible."</p><p>"No!" Their shouting caught the attention of everyone around. "It's more like the difference between you and your pet rock."</p><p>Dark Pit huffed as he turned his head and stormed out of Smash Hall. He didn't care that everyone was staring at him, he just wanted some undisturbed privacy for once. When he went to the training room like he wanted, practicing only made him more frustrated. Nothing seemed to work like he was expecting it to. As a way to relax, Dark Pit decided to stop fighting competitively and play casual matches until he's confident enough to go back to  competitive play. He was unsure when he was going to switch back, but it seemed like he was more worried about it he's going to switch back at all.</p><p>The night sky never felt as clear as it did that night. While walking towards the Smash Mansion, Dark Pit took in the cool air. He spread his wings, feeling the wind brush though each feather. Every night felt more beautiful and clam than the next, with the stars shining brighter, and the moon became more full. The dark angel always enjoyed staying up later when there's nothing to do the following morning. Those nights always made the days feel more fulfilling. He attempted to stay up that night, but the warmth of his bed pulled him into a deep slumber. As he slowly nodded off, he realized that he doesn't remember the last time he stayed up late. Perhaps, it was him, wishing for something to happen. Hoping that it's powerful enough for Viridi to call him back to her realm, so he can have a reason to escape his room that he's forced to call a home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Physical Sheet                           Date: April 5<br/>Doctor: Dr. Mario                  Patient: Dark Pit<br/>Status: Normal<br/>Additional Information: Dark Pit is holding his wings closer to his back. Shoulders are tense as well</p><p>Dark Pit has never realized how empty the other buildings were until he took a break from competitive play. But it made more sense the more he thought about it. Without battles, all the fighters could do was loiter and eat in the Smash Mansion and at the picnic tables, or rummage around in the Smash Vault. This was especially true nice Smash World was still in development. </p><p>The dark angel strolled toward the north. He wasn't in a rush since not too many people play casual consecutively. They only use it as either a comical break or a quick and worthless warm-up game. As he made his way closer to the Smash Hall, the sky quickly grew darker. He quickly gripped his bow and turned around, prepare for the attack that could happen next. Master Hand floated before him, casting the shadow surrounding Dark Pit. It waved with two fingers pinched.</p><p>"...Hey...?" The dark angel turned away slowly. </p><p>Then, Master Hand lowered its fingers toward him. Between its index finger and thumb held a paper. At this moment, Dark Pit internally thanked Viridi for trusting him enough to go around without supervision. If not, she would be screaming about how much paper was wasted and he hated her child-like voice when she whines like an infant. Upon the lifeless paper had an announcement, which Dark Pit took his time to read.</p><p>"...H...Homecoming? What is this about?"</p><p>Master Hand refused to say anything. It simply waved and flew away like it always did. Despite being able to laugh, Master Hand never spoke no matter the subject. It was a bit annoying since the fighters would have to rely on each other for an explanation. Then, Dark Pit awkwardly continued his journey, slowly putting together more words on the flyer. </p><p>There was going to be another party on the fifth of May. The flyer claimed that since the brand new Smash World would be complete by May 5th, the Hands will host the biggest party of the year. It was also suggested that the fighters bring at least one gift to give another for the sake of bonding. What sounded like a good thing was one of the worse ideas Dark Pit has ever heard. A lot of the fighters didn't like him in the first place, they probably wouldn't accept whatever  gift he manage to give them anyway, even if he put his heart into it. He blatantly threw the flyer straight into the nearest trash can. Pit is the only one he can think of that was willing to give him a gift, but Palutena was always the angel's priority. He didn't want to, but Dark Pit considered getting a gift for his brother, in hopes to find peace between the two. He quickly discarded the idea, since Pit would be too clueless to notice.</p><p>Dark Pit noticed Homecoming Party ads being plastered upon the Smash Hall's tv screens. When he went inside, he heard some fighters talking about the party as well. However, he remained focus for the most part. All he wanted to do was go into some casual matches and relax for the rest of the day. As he expected, no one was in the waiting room. There was no sign up for casual, in fact, Dark Pit doesn't remember the last time he signed up for a match. </p><p>When Dark Pit was waiting in the lobby, he heard the door slam open. Bowser Jr. hovered over to the couch with his nose up high. The dark angel stared at the child, wondering why he made such a ruckus. The young koopa then turned and chuckled.</p><p>"May the best kid win!" He sounded like a child like narrator. </p><p>"Kid-?" Dark Pit mumbled, he didn't feel like taking any insults from someone like Bowser Jr. "...Sure..." </p><p>The match went smoothly, Dark Pit was aware of all of the items Bowser Jr. wanted and punished him every time he went to grab something game changing. Sometimes, the dark angel would discard the items quickly rather then use them. Since he was doing to well, he decided to experiment. He quickly discovered a kill confirm from zero with his final smash. It wasn't anything groundbreaking, but it was a casual way to gain or keep a lead.</p><p>The the timer stopped and Dark Pit won the match via final smash. Even though he didn't truly counted it as a victory, he held his staff with some pride. It took him a moment to notice that the paint on the staff is slowly starting to come off, it was aging along with him. As he examined his sniping smash further, he felt heavy feet rumble the floor. </p><p>"What a sad sight." He heard Bowser growled. "You're doing so bad in the competitive scene that your trying to gain some cheap wins from my children."  </p><p>"It's not like you are doing any better." Dark Pit looked up to see the entire koopa family standing before him. "And you look too stressed to be a good father as well. Go hold an item for once." </p><p>"You're the one to talk. If you're gonna use items, at least use them with style. Junior should gotten KOed by such tacky stuff, especially that final smash." </p><p>"Are you really attempting to bully me over a casual match? I guess kidnapping Peach was therapeutic for you." </p><p>"Since you can't take this seriously, why don't you and me have a little match. I'll teach you what a real final smash is."</p><p>"Fine. it's not like I-"</p><p>Before the dark angel could finish taking, Bowser grabbed his arm and began to drag him violently, towards the causal waiting room. He quickly snatched his hand back his hand, briefly raising half of his bow like a knife. He quickly lowered it, remembering that even "defending himself" outside the arenas are against the rules. Left behind were his eight children, which went into the audience, debating about who would win. </p><p>"Our Dad is the best there is! If he can win competitive matches then that little scrub has no chance!" Bowser Jr. chanted and the others cheered. </p><p>"I have done some research and found that Bowser has a one hundred percent win rate." Ludwig brushed back his hair, which gained more cheering. </p><p>"Hm...I don't know, guys. Our dad is pretty old." Wendy giggled only to get off stares. </p><p>"Don't tell me you actually prefer the bird freak over our own father?" Morton began to understand what she was doing.</p><p>"Of course, he's so young and handsome.~"</p><p>Right after Wendy fixed her bow, all of the koopa kids burst into laughter. They scurried towards the spectator entrance and shoved each other into a seat in the front row.</p><p>The match started out smoothly with Dark Pit begins able to gain a stock from his gimmicks alone. However something was different about this match compared to the previous one. After gaining some damage in his second stock, Bowser began to glow, as if he shattered a smash ball. Suddenly, Bowser glowed and grew then times bigger. His hair, eyes, teeth, his e tire demeanor changed. He jumped to the background of the stage and held back a fist. It was impossible to dodge, and Dark Pit flew into the bast zone, making the kids in the crowd jump for joy. It didn't help when the smash ball showed up right after and Bowser grabbed it before the dark angel could get to it. The koopa quickly grabbed his opponent, threw him, then used another final smash before Dark Pit could recover. The remainder of the match was a waste of time. </p><p>The dark angel, of course, left the arena aggravated. Losing to such a loud mouth was beyond embarrassing. When he heard the heavy steps enter the hall he turned around and shouted.</p><p>"I'm declaring a rematch. I was just warming up."</p><p>"I have better things to do then play around with a child. I've already taught you a very valuable." </p><p>Dark Pit could feel a vein about to pop up. "Mind saying that to your kids-"</p><p>"Just admit it, without your trashy final smash, you're just an angry Pit that no one asked for. I don't care about what Master Hand said, the fact that someone like you was able to steal a spot roster from literally anymore deserving makes me gag."</p><p>A sudden wave of laziness prevented Dark Pit to speak. He only remember actually wanting to be in Smash before all the arguing boiled in, which didn't take long to happen. At this point he began to wonder if he was the problem after all. He felt like more people are beginning to rally against him. Perhaps he wronged all those people without realizing it. He quickly shock his head to forget the idea. </p><p>Dark Pit then attempted to go back to the Training Room. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his composure. He knew from experience that shouting back will only makes things worse, but his patience is beginning to wear thin. When he entered the empty training arena, he huffed. He regretted walking in there when he heard a familiar snarl.</p><p>"Well look what the cat dragged in."<br/>Wolf saw the dark angel's wings dropped. "Aw...What's wrong. Can handle the pressure of the cold truth?"</p><p>"As if you know what they're actually saying." All Dark Pit could do was argue out of the situation.</p><p>"Now if I remember correctly, we still have a match to have. Or are you still the cowardly child still making excuses."</p><p>"Go choke on some grapes." Dark Pit mumbled before walking away. </p><p>"Not speaking loudly, eh? So you're still scared of me?!"</p><p>Wolf lunged ya the dark angel and grabbed his arm tightly to stop him. Wolf gritted his teeth and smirked, ready to scold. Dark Pit calmly turned around, but sound aggravated in his voice. </p><p>"Digging your dirty, uncut nails into my skin isn't scaring me in the slightest. I would rather fight a tree then you, even if we were the last two beings in the universe."</p><p>"Heh!" Wolf's grip grew tighter. "You'll never be able to defeat a tree. You're more worthless than a rat." </p><p>"And you're no better than the dirt under my feet."</p><p>Dark Pit finally ripped his arm away from the Wolf's grasp. The tension broke his skin, leaving red scratches right where it was touched. </p><p>"I'm tired of your entire existence. And to think I was preparing to fight you. But it looks like you're never getting what you wanted, so stop crying and stop talking to me."</p><p>Dark Pit marched back out of the training room, ready to stab anyone who came near him, especially Wolf. He didn't feel like fighting anymore, so he decided to let off some steam in the Smash Mansion. After tracing his bow design for about an hour, he realized that he had the opportunity to practice his reading. He scouted around the lobby to find a small shelf with a couple of books. He grabbed one the the small books and took his time reading.</p><p>He would usually have Viridi at his side, helping him through harder words. But when he was on his own, he had to read the word letter from letter and hope to understand it. As he improved, he felt a small sense of superiority in his chest. A short a quick thought  and runs past his mind every time he finishes a chapter. A hope that his counterpart will never learn how to read. And that sense of independence that he haven't felt in a long time. He eventually took the book into in room, where he slowly read himself into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Physical Sheet                           Date: April 10<br/>Doctor: Dr. Mario                  Patient: Dark Pit<br/>Status: Normal<br/>Additional Information: Dark Pit's physical dementor is beginning to change, which is raising concern. A further analysis will occur to study these "off" habits</p><p>It felt like his eyelids were peeled open every time he blinked. The inside of his skin felt like it was scratching at him. He woke up with a clutched fist and cross his arms when Doctor Mario gave him his check up. Despite his efforts, history is beginning to repeat itself. The overwhelming weight of loneliness began to push upon him. He rather go back to Viridi, he would even wish to go back to living on his own, fending himself against the cruel nature without shelter. He just wanted to leave before the loop made its complete circle, for once, he hoped for something to go wrong with the Forces of Nature. Until then, he's stuck in a spacious spider web. </p><p>When he left Doctor Mario's office and Smash Hall, he went straight towards the Smash Mansion in hopes of taking a stress relieving shower. As he watched the grass pass by him, he heard someone shouting not to far from him. He looked up to a flash of yellow bolting toward him. </p><p>Pichu jumped behind the dark angel's leg once more, using its stubby limbs to cling on. Dark Pit felt the tension in his blood rise before he looked up. The blue haired man flipped his bangs back, narrowing his eyes at the thought.</p><p>"Oh. You again." Marth huffed. "Why are you always in my way?"</p><p>Dark Pit leaned over his shoulder. Lucas stood close to Peach's dress while she held her hands to her chest. "Why are you always dragging around two new people every week?"</p><p>"It pays to be popular! I need the best of the best to be in my presence, especially in front of my fans. Those other guys were below me now, so I had to leave them behind for some new friends." </p><p>The blue haired man glanced at all of Dark Pit details. He couldn't help but smile and raise a finger to a point.</p><p>"And what about you? I haven't seen you being friendly to anyone recently."</p><p>Dark Pit felt his arms stiffen, but he puffed out his chest. "You'll never see how many fans I have, since your too busy being an airhead." </p><p>Marth's face dropped in disbelief. He converted his mouth and his eyes swelled up. His chest grew tight as puffs of air peeped out of him. Suddenly, a small chuckle rose from his voice, which soon spiraled into an uncontrollable laughter. </p><p>"Dark Pit fans!" He cried before going hysterical again. "What are you talking about it? Your bow? Or that rusty purple stick you carry around? Aw...do you think that slimy little rodent is your fan? It's sad that your 'fans' are more of a fan to me."</p><p>Dark Pit slowly looked down at his foot again, Pichu look back up at him. The rat shook his head as fast as he can before hugging the calf even tight and before. The dark angel tucked his wings and his blood boiled. It was obvious what Pichu was trying to do, and a growl soon rose from Dark Pit's voice. In one swift movement, he lifted that foot, slammed down on it, and jerked it forward with Pichu at the end of his sole. The rodent flew from the dark angel and tumbled to the ground. Dark Pit raised his voice. </p><p>"Just because Marth doesn't want you anymore doesn't mean you can come crawling back to me."</p><p>"My- Dark Pit!" </p><p>Peach shouted like a parent offended by the words of a child.  She ran up to the poor rat and pulled him into her arms. She tucked his sobbing head into her breast before she looked up to see the dark angel. </p><p>"At first I was unsure weather or not the rumors were true, but now I know that everyone was right!" </p><p>She stood up, shut her eyes, and turned away her nose as if she's exiling someone. Lucas almost cried at the sight, but Marth smirked. He was happy with this result.</p><p>"Never approach Luigi, Pichu, or anyone like this ever again." Peach stomped on her high heel shoes past the dark angel and, presumably, into the Smash Hall. </p><p>The other two followed. Lucas avoided eye contact, while the Marh flipped his hair once more, taunting Dark Pit with grace. The red eyed boy was tempted to chase after them and punch them all until they apologized, but he knew the rules. He huffed as hard as he can, then he started walking again. The dark angel had never felt that angry in a while. He could really use that shower. </p><p>He began to pick up his pace, he didn't want to interact with any other fighters until after his social break. When he looked around, it doesn't seem like anyone else wants to talk to him either. Suddenly, he heard quick footsteps behind him, then he felt a turn in his stomach. He knew who was coming.</p><p>"Pittoo!" He heard Pit chat before wrapping his arm around his twin. </p><p>"Don't touch me." Dark Pit slapped Pit's hand away. </p><p>"Speak of the devil." Palutena smiled with her emblem glowing behind. "Pit wanted to ask you something."</p><p>"Oh! Right!" Pit's mood didn't change. "It's been a while since you and I had a match!"</p><p>"..." Dark Pit really wanted some privacy.</p><p>"We can do it now, since we're already out." Palutena added on.</p><p>"C'mon! It'll be fun-" Pit gave the biggest smile imaginable.</p><p>"One hour." </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Give me an hour or so. I have other stuff I need to do."</p><p>"Okay! I'll check up on you later!"</p><p>"Later." </p><p>Dark Pit mumbled as he stormed away from the pair, but they didn't seem to notice his attitude. When he entered the Smash Mansion, he went straight up to his room, locked the door, turned on the shower, and undressed. </p><p>The dark angel felt the stain on him fade away as the warm water rolled down his skin. Every couple of moments, he would roll his head into the water and turn the nob to make it hotter. His favorite part was to turn his back on the shower head and let the raining water flow though his feathers. The feeling of the water seeping though his wings made his drowsy, but somewhat happy. When he got out of the shower, he let the fog seep into his bedroom. He dried himself off before tending to his wings. He straightened the feathers that were healthy, and plucked the ones that weren't. Then, his mind slowly began to drift away, dreaming of multiple ways to be able to get out of Smash World. The excitement of him being apart of something so huge had died the moment he stepped foot into this place. The spiraling thoughts in his head dragged him into  a sluggish state. Before he knew it, he fell into a deep sleep.</p><p>Dark Pit's eyes shot back open when he heard the door knock. His skin was cold, goose I'm a ran down his arms. He jumped up into a seating position and stared at the door. Another door knock, followed by a familiar voice. </p><p>"Pittoo...Are you in there? Oh, it's unlocked." </p><p>The dark angel leaped out of his bed and clung against the door. He wasn't decent enough for anyone to see him, not even his own brother. </p><p>"Oh! You're up." Pit was taken back by the aggression. "Are you ready to battle?!" </p><p>"Sure...just...give me a moment." </p><p>"Okay!" Pit turned the door knob to find it locked. "I'll wait out here." </p><p>Dark Pit scurried to throw on a clean tunic. He could care less about how dry his skin was. </p><p>The twins made their way back to the Smash Hall. They didn't wait to long, for Pit made a reservation. The dark angel hadn't fought a competitive match in a while, but he promised himself that if he won, he would be good enough to go back to playing competitive. He had to resist starting down upon his brother while they waited for that fateful match. Excitement coursed through his entire body when he stepped on the stage and the battle began. </p><p>The two angels began dashing around, finding the right way to approach. A loud burst of cheers exploded from the crowd. Dark Pit haven't heard such shouting in a while, which gave him the extra confidence boost. Then, he managed to gain a couple of hits, putting him in the lead. The crowd's chants grew louder and louder, it made his ego rise, before putting him into a screeching halt. The crowd wasn't rooting for both of the angels. They were only rooting for Pit. It wasn't too rare for the entire crowd to cheer for a specific person, but the game just started. It was obvious who they wanted to lose. This distracted Dark Pit enough  to get behind, losing his first stock, but the fight went on.</p><p>Dark Pit tried his best to ignore the noise as much as he can. He hoped to prove them wrong, to win and taunt them with a victory. He managed to get Pit to a high percentage, one strong attack would even the game a little more. Fortunately, Pit was foolish enough to charge and arrow, which Dark Pit reflected before hitting his twin to the blast zone. The loud cheering slowly died down before everything went silent. For a minute, the dark angel was able to puff out his chest and smirk in pride. During that moment, he saw a man in blue rise up and yell something, which got the crowd going again. However, the shouting sounded more dreadful and angry. They grew louder and more aggressive, eventually, Dark Pit was able to hear what they were saying. </p><p>"Don't lose to this edgy wanna be!"</p><p>"Unoriginal garbage!"</p><p>"Who even wanted you here?" </p><p>Dark Pit tried to ignore all the things he was hearing, but he couldn't. He knew that all those comments were directed towards him, causing him to loose another stock. While he was brought back to the stage in his final stock, he used the invincibly frames to take one final look at the crowd. It was a sea of fighters, one of the biggest audiences he'd ever had. Marth sat back in his chair, knowing that what he started was a good punishment from earlier. Lucas sat beside the prince in silence, too shy to say anything rash and too scared to concern. Peach looked away in disappointment, caressing Pichu while he lied on her lap. The sight made the dark angel feel heavy, he began am to move to move sluggishly. He doesn't  remember how he lost his last stock and the match. All he wanted to do was get far away from there.</p><p>Dark Pit stormed out of the Smash Hall as quickly as he can, ignoring Pit's confused called to him. He burst opened the doors and held his bow tightly as he walked. He was too tunnel sighted to see the concerned glare from Cloud, Bayonetta raising an eyebrow, or the tear in Corrin's eyes. He aggressively split his bow into two blades. One was tossed aside like disposable plastic. The other was raised before thrown into the ground, stabbing its way into the dirt and standing upright. Viridi would be screaming at him at this moment, but she wasn't there and never will be. </p><p>The dark angel kept his pace when he entered into the Smash Mansion. He ran up the steps, found his room, and locked himself inside. For the rest of the day, he stayed in there, only coming out for food. Time in that room felt endless, until sleep finally took over his body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Physical Sheet                           Date: April 20<br/>Doctor: Dr. Mario                  Patient: Dark Pit<br/>Status: Normal<br/>Additional Information: Dark Pit is crossing his arms more often during checkup. The reason why he's shutting out is unknown. </p><p>Dark Pit wasn't even able to return to his room for five minutes before he revived a knock on his door. He was tempted to punch a pillow before he answered. When he grabbed the knob, he slowly creaked open the door, he was suspicious of what was on the other side. </p><p>"Uh- Good-a morning, Dark Pit." The frightening look of the dark angel's eyes made Luigi's shoulders rise. </p><p>"Oh. Morning, Luigi." Dark Pit opened the door all the way. "Is something wrong?" </p><p>"N-No...why do you ask?" </p><p>"You never come to my room." </p><p>"Well I'm-a fine, but we need you to come downstairs to the lobby. </p><p>"'We...?'" Dark Pit closed the door behind him.</p><p>"Y-Yea..." Luigi never noticed how low Dark Pit's voice was until now. </p><p>The dark angel didn't question the green plumber, and followed him down the hall. Their journey now the stairs was silent, but it didn't Dark Pit from noticing Luigi constantly glancing at him. </p><p>When the pair reached downstairs, there was already a large amount of people inside with more coming in from all directions. Luigi left Dark Pit behind, joining his group as usual. The dark angel didn't expect the lounge to fix this many people at once, especially with the many different sizes the fighters are. When the space was beginning to feel tight, Mario rose above the crowd by standing on a table. </p><p>"Ex-a-cuse me!" Mario shouted you make the crowd silent. "Is-a e everybody here?" </p><p>Not one soul said a thing, they all just glanced around, trying to see if everyone was present. Mario continued anyway. </p><p>"Well if we're-a missing someone, we'll just-a tell them later. Thank you all for taking some time to-a be here. As you know, our forth homecoming party is coming soon. And just like the years before, Master Hand would like us to give presents to each other."</p><p>Everyone began to grow antsy, the majority of them knew what was happening next. Dark Pit didn't have that luxury of knowing, since newcomers don't arrive until everything new in the establishment settles in. Lucky, Mario was there to help him understand.</p><p>"And just like last year, we will privately assign you to another fighter. You only need to get them one present."</p><p>The crowd began to mumble and look around. Before they could start asking questions, Mario spoke louder.</p><p>"Please try to keep who you have a secret, especially from your assigned person. If you are unsure in what to get them, do some research. Everyone here has a deep and rich history, so use that to fuel your creativity."</p><p>Dark Pit suddenly felt uneasy when he heard a strange chuckle not too far away from him. Then, he heard Roy's voice behind him. The dark angel took a quick glance to see Roy's eyes staring back at him. Then the red head opened his mouth.</p><p>"Heh! The only deep history Pittooey has is his Mexican roots!" </p><p>Little Mac couldn't help but wheeze before he covered his mouth, but the others didn't have such manners. Falco crosses his arms and let out a loud snicker. King Dedede let out a loud exhale. Then, Diddy Kong found a nearby table and climbed on top of it. He began to stance around the rims of the table, shaking his peanut gun like a maraca. Rosalina put her wand under her arm to clap with Luma. Half of the room was excited with Dark Pit in the middle of it all. He crossed his arms, dug his nails into his skin, and reminded silent. A blank slate in a sea of laughter. Mario rose his voice, which took a while to calm everyone down. Even everything grew silent again, he signed. </p><p>"Just one more thing before we-a start assigning you guys. Your presents are-a due May fifth as well. And please...don't make your present harmful or offensive to that-a person. You're-a free to go once we assign you." </p><p>The crowd began to shift, turning into dysfunctional lines. Dark Pit, however, struggled out of the crowd to leave. The steam in his head was building up and he had no interest in getting anyone a gift. Before he left, he took a long look around to see if Pit was going to annoy him. To his surprise, the angel was in a conversation with Cloud. He tall blond stared down at the young boy before him, his voice was suppressed by the chaos around him. Dark Pit saw the chance to leave without getting detected and began to push through the crowd. When he got close to the stairs and out of sight, he felt his stomach turn a little. He groaned, he should had left sooner. </p><p>"What do you want, Pit-stain?" </p><p>"Wha-? How did you know I was behind you?"</p><p>Dark Pit turned around and glared at his brother. " Sometimes, you're labeled as 'the kid who won't shut up.' I heard you coming from a mile away." </p><p>The majority of that was a lie, but it was enough to make Pit frown. His head and wings dropped for a moment, before he shook it off and continued.</p><p>"Anyway, I'm not here to bother you or anything."</p><p>"Well you're not doing a good job of that." The dark angel commented. </p><p>"I just wanted to give you this."</p><p>Pit raised the silver bow and rested it on top of his two hands. A shockwave bolted down Dark Pit's body, he didn't want to even mention yesterday. Pit looked down on his twins weapon and let out an "Oh." He grabbed the end of the bow and whipped off the dirt with the inside of his tunic. </p><p>"Did you just-" Dark Pit asked before getting cut off.</p><p>"It's not a big deal." Pit smiled. "Hopefully no one will notice it." </p><p>"How did you find it?"</p><p>"Cloud said that he found it lying around in the dirt. You looked upset, according to him. Is everything alright?" </p><p>Dark Pit stared at his twin before snatching back his bow. He let out a huff before he turned  his back on Pit.</p><p>"I'm alright. I'm going to-"</p><p>"Excuse me, boys." A feminine voice made Pit jump a little. The twins looked behind them to see Rosalina and Luigi staring at them. The blonde woman stepped forward. "Have we assigned you to person yet?"</p><p>"...No..." Pit sighed.</p><p>The Mario cast dragged the twins to the table where they were separated. Pit spoke with Mario, Dr. Mario, and Peach while Dark Pit stayed with Luigi and Rosalina. The dark angel made it short, saying that he didn't care about who he got. After scurrying around with some papers, they assigned him to Lucina. He shrugged before pushing his way through the crowd again. Luigi still remained jumpy around him. </p><p>Dark Pit went straight back to his room and lied down. That was the only thing he felt like doing. His body grew heavy as he stared at the black, purple, and red walls. The teared paper glued to the wall and the poorly applied paint really started to get to him. He didn't like the design of the room two months ago, but he despised even more as time went by. </p><p>Suddenly, he jumped up from his bed, he had an idea. He walked out of his room, kicking over his bow in the process. Then he left the Smash Mansion and went straight to the Smash Vault. He was tired of his multicolored room.</p><p>The wind blew the grass gently and the sky was a calming blue. To Dark Pit's surprise, there was a descent amount of fighters outside. Some were playing games, while others ate at the picnic tables. The dark angel passed all of them by without detection.</p><p>When Dark Pit opened the Smash Vault, he could only see the floor in and a the empty space before him. Before he entered, he spotted the villains in their small, poorly decorated corner. He closed the door as quietly as he can, this time, he kept his eyes glaring at Wolf. The dark angel refused to draw attention to himself, he didn't turn on any lights and hid in the cloud of darkness to move around. Luckily, the bad guys were too occupied trash talking and threatening each other to notice anything.</p><p>"Master Hand could really use some bug spray to kick those roaches out." Dark Pit mumbled towards the group. </p><p>The Smash Vault was bigger than what it was led on to be. There was a lot of packages, abandoned crates, and furniture. The majority of it was still in one piece. Then, Dark Pit found a staircase that lead to a hallway with rooms attached. The dark angel searched each and everyone one of those rooms, hoping to find some sort of paint. Instead he found old games and consoles, decorative items, and even the giant laundry room filled with supplies, but there was nothing that he wanted. He growled and silently made his way back down the stairs and out of the Smash Vault. </p><p>Not one person acknowledged Dark Pit's snooping. Everyone was off doing their own things. The dark angel hanged his head a little, he can only decorate his room once and no one knew if there was going to be another one. He didn't know if he was more mad at Zelda or the fact that he had to deal with such and ugly room. He continued straight towards the Smash Mansion. He didn't plan on fighting for a while. </p><p>Suddenly, he felt something hit the side of his head. He jolted as the object fell to the floor. His eyes quickly darted to the excitable dog at his feet. Duck Hunt picked up a frisbee, the duck flapped in joy, and the two hoped away. A high pitched laughter sounded in the distance. </p><p>"Sorry, Pit! You can come join us if you want."</p><p>A voice chimed, which made Dark Pit clutched his fist. He knew that voices belonged to Robin. He turned to the silver haired man with widened eyes and stuff shoulders. Robin's face dropped and he shook his hands. </p><p>"Oh, it's Pittoo. Sorry-"</p><p>"Are you serious?" Dark Pit growled.</p><p>"Look, I didn't mean to. The two of you look so similar, it's impossible to tell you apart sometimes." </p><p>The dark angel's wings cling onto his back like daggers piercing though his skin. He walked up to Robin, staring deep into his soul though his shrunken pupils. Dark Pit dug his finger into Robin's shoulder. </p><p>"How disrespectful can you be? You could at least acknowledge the difference in our eye color. Or the fact that my uniform is black. But I guess you have your nose too far into your book to even bother trying to tell us apart." </p><p>Before Dark Pit stormed off, he saw Diddy Kong, snickering away. Then, the money made faces, imitating what's in front of him, while the Duck Hunt duo chuckled along. The dark angel huffed, he left the group alone. However, Robin couldn't help but comment.</p><p>"The only difference between you two is the fact that Pit is more likable." </p><p>Dark Pit didn't hear the silver haired man, he didn't chose to listen. He just wanted to go back into his room and never come back out. As the day slowly ended, his loathing for his room deepened. He hoped that one day everything would change.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>